Subject 23: Cryonics
by The Eezoman
Summary: Part two in the Subject 23 series. After dealing with his past, 23 must move on to the future. A suicide mission, a dangerous romance, outrunning Cerberus, and dealing with Subject 47. Reapers are the least of their problems as the Normandy crew struggles to maintain their sanity in a galaxy soon at war. Tali/OC, Shepard/ GV.
1. Healing

_STOP. What are you doing here? Don't you know how infamous this story is? Out of all the reviews the last part of it got, I'm pretty sure at least 1/3rd of them were strongly negative. What's that? You don't care? Well then, go ahead._

_This is the continued story of Subject 23. If you haven't read the first part, GO DO IT NOW. I can assure you, things will make NO sense at all. Also, don't get mad at my writing in that one. I've gone back and fixed it as best I could, (that's a lie. I'm just too busy to make it EVEN better) but the first few chapters (9) are not as good as the rest._

_Anyways. Cryonics. This series has a history of dark settings, horrific deaths, and most importantly, the chapter 12 or last story which still makes me blanch. Things are going to be bad, but at least they'll be better at the same time. Don't understand what I'm talking about? Well, then read the story. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Assistance<p>

The silver shadow of the Normandy drifted amongst the blue and white nebulas as Joker gracefully caused the ship to float with seemingly no issue. The pilot breathed in, closing his eyes. The silence of the ship gave him respite, while the gentle hum of the metal beneath his fingers calmed his worries of a mechanical failure. This was why he was a pilot. The desire to make a beautiful ship dance, allowing it to gracefully move forward. A beacon of will and testament.

Until it spoke to him.

"Jeff, it is not standard procedure to fly the ship while your eyes are closed. Open them please."

Inwardly, Joker groaned. He had thought that with Shepard unshackling EDI, these little disputes between them would end.

-_Apparently not_-

Without opening his eyes, he spoke back to the blue hologram.

"We are currently at vector 5-7-9 angled at a 382% dip with thrusters at 40% cruising speed with the navigational flaps down. Not to mention that our fabulous engineers have increased thrust output by 30% in the last hour thanks to the technology we picked up on Adrun. Currently, we're sitting on enough energy to fly to five different star systems."

He was met with silence at his expression of data. Smiling, he turned, opening his eyes.

"You were made because other pilots can't do what I just did. On this ship, you're a backup. A pretty annoying one at that."

EDI remained quiet, then spoke. A tone of annoyance slipped into her voice.

"Very well, Jeff. I'll remember to explain that to Shepard while we hit the asteroid approximately 900 kilometers in front of us."

Joker turned, eyes wide. Slamming his hands over the controls, he almost broke his fingers as the Normandy brushed past the large rock. He decided to remain quiet for the rest of his shift, hoping to prevent further embarrassment.

Thankfully, a distraction made itself present.

"Joker."

The pilot turned his chair around.

"23?"

The pilot stopped, met with something unexpected. 23 wasn't wearing his mask. Coughing subconsciously, Joker's eyes bulged slightly. Cole raised an eyebrow at the stunned man.

"Something caught you off guard?"

Taking a second to answer, Joker switched back to his previous, snarky tone.

"I was expecting 23. Not some pretty-boy. Or maybe Shepard's brother? There is a lot of similarity there."

Cole's eyes drifted down to the side, and a frown line appeared on his forehead.

"Huh. Hadn't thought about that."

"So. Why the change in appearance?"

23's eyes rose to meet Joker's, and a playful smile took over.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jeff. I've always looked like this."

"Hilarious. You know what I mean, Frosty. Where's your mask?"

23 leaned back, bringing his arms across his torso.

"My quarters. The outfit was getting hot. Now, how's the ship running?"

It was apparent that 23 didn't want to talk about it. Joker didn't understand. What was with recruits and personal secrets? It didn't make sense to him. Hoping to move on, Jeff answered him.

"Why don't you go ask your lady friend down in engineering? I'm sure she'd love a visit."

A puzzled expression passed over 23's face.

"What are you insinuating, exactly?"

Joker smirked.

"C'mon. You have to have noticed. I mean unless that mask of yours has been making it hard to see, reading Tali should be pretty obvious."

Silence.

"She's insane about you!"

23's eyebrows furrowed.

"She's interested, obviously, but I wouldn't say—"

"I would. I get it though. She's in a bucket, and you're a…. popsicle. Chances of it working are slim."

Cole's mouth tightened, and his eyes narrowed. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on the leather armrests of Jokers chair, causing the pilot to lean as far back as possible. Had he made a fatal mistake? Jeff wondered if this was his undoing. 23's voice came through clearly, and the subtle anger was a smack in the face.

"She wears a MASK. So do I. You ever refer to it as anything else, I'll shove a rifle up your ass and unload like you were a thresher maw."

He let go of the chair, turning to walk away. Joker swallowed loudly.

"And besides. If you knew what they looked like under their helmets, you'd do everything you could to make it work."

With that, 23 briskly stepped away, leaving Jeff to contemplate his words.

* * *

><p>The door opened with a quiet hiss, allowing 23 entrance into the science lab. Mordin was standing along the wall, stacking crates. He appeared to be deep in personal thought.<p>

"Brutes. All of them. No respect for fragile medical equipment."

He checked the side of a box, reading the list of what it contained.

"Ah. Not medical equipment. Old bio-weapon design. Should be more careful with this."

"Uh, Mordin?"

The Salarian turned, eyes wide at the site of 23.

"Ah! Glad you're here. Reviewed message. You wanted to check in?"

23 nodded. They slowly made their way over to the worktable, where Mordin rapidly pushed bacteria cultures and test results, hoping to clear it.

"So. Don't completely comprehend what you desire. As you know, Quarian physiology is difficult to-"

"I know. Mordin, I'm not here asking for a cure."

The scientist breathed in, meeting 23's eyes with his own.

"Good. Such ideas, while good for morale, can be dangerous. Quarian race has always had immunosuppressant physiology. Hope that we could cure them of needing suit is improbable, bordering on the impossible. You know this, though, do you not?"

23 nodded. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that unless Tali's planet was retaken, she would never be able to live permanently outside the suit. He did hope that his suggestion would be possible to accomplish though.

"Again, I'm not here for a cure. But I do know that Quarians can leave their suit for extended periods of time with help from stronger antibiotics and experimental drugs, correct?"

Mordin started talking as soon as 23 ended. The Salarian was always moving. At first it had made Cole wary of the doctor, but with time, he had learned to accept it.

"Correct. However, drugs lose effect with multiple uses. Why? What are you suggesting?"

23 leaned in close, motioning Mordin to do the same. The scientist moved closer, and they huddled over the desk.

"On Adrun, Tali was hurt. However, after Chakwas patched her up, she wasn't sick. The doctor thinks it had something to do with her close proximity to me. To the cold. I don't know if it's possible, but maybe I can use this…my ice to…"

He paused. What did he say here? Why did he want to help? She didn't NEED to leave her suit. In fact, the only reason he could think she would need to would be-

Oh.

Why hadn't that occurred to him earlier? Panicked, Cole looked up, hoping the doctor didn't come to the same conclusion. Unfortunately, it was all too obvious on Mordin's features.

"Ah. Desire to mate with crewmate Tali'Zorah? Unexpected, but not a problem. Glad to see two young people happy. Good that you're taking the effort to keep her safe. That is the reason, correct?"

23 stood there, eyes wide. The old Salarian stared at him, patiently waiting for an answer. For the first time since he had taken it off, he missed his mask. He couldn't answer Mordin. Was it true? Is that what he wanted? He liked her, sure, but…

-_Oh, you just like her? What was that scene in your room earlier? She didn't need to know your name_-

Another voice combated his current one.

-_She deserved to know. Besides. It wouldn't work. You don't deserve her_-

at that conclusion, Cole agreed. Despite ridding himself Miranda, he still had many issues to deal with. It wouldn't be fair to put that on her. Looking back up at Mordin, who stood, eyes wide, he answered.

"No, sorry. I owe her a big favor, and this way, if she ever wants to …do that…then she'll be safer."

Something did bother him though. At the thought of another person in Tali's life, a significant other; he felt a spasm of anger in his chest. Like a needle popping a balloon. Mordin accepted his answer without question.

"Ah. Correction. Shame though. Tali'Zorah seemed interested in you as more than just acquaintances."

23 fought the urge to sigh.

-_Isn't this supposed to be a military ship?_-

The doctor continued.

"Interesting conclusion however. Possible gene therapy might have created sterile…."

Mordin petered out, obviously deep in thought. Without warning, he looked up, eyes wide with excitement.

"23! Need to perform some tests. If calculations correct, huge breakthrough on verge!"

Cole glared at the doctor. It wasn't a secret that he wasn't a fan of medical experiments. Thankfully, Mordin realized this.

"All I ask is that you hold out your arm. No pain necessary. Just performing scans."

Shrugging slowly, 23 raised his arm, placing it over the device. After a few seconds of silence, Mordin's eyes drifted to the computer, where the results were starting to appear. From what Cole could tell, the scientist was in shock. Looking up, he motioned for 23 to look with him. What the assassin saw was confusing, to say the least. The data consisted of various numbers and a small graph in the corner.

"Uh, Mordin? I'm a killer, not a scientist. What does this mean?"

The doctor's voice, which had lost some of the volume due to excitement, was hard to hear.

"Just as I thought. Genetic structure is changed, which is molecularly fused with water vapor. Not the important part, I apologize. As you know, bacteria cannot survive at cold temperatures. Normally suggests that only your cold armor would be sterile. Not so. Human body designed to rid itself of harmful bacteria. Because you control the water in the air, that effect is spread out much further than a normal human."

23 grasped at what the doctor was trying to explain.

"So you're saying that my body is using the water around itself to repel bacteria?"

Mordin frowned.

"Part of it. Not making connections, 23. Your body has a mutualistic condition with water molecules. You control it, and, in this case, it carries some of your cellular makeup with it."

"Wait…That means I'm just made of water? That doesn't—"

"No. Your body creates cells that attach themselves to the water AROUND you. This condition makes area your body sterile. However, this only works for the close vicinity. Human skin cells die off fairly quickly. They must continue to shed themselves."

It dawned on 23.

-_Starting to make some sense now_-

"Does that mean…Can we use this?"

Mordin turned away from him, lost in his thought process once more. After a few seconds, he looked back at 23.

"Yes."

23 stood straighter, a look of determination on his face.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

><p>The elevator was taking far too long. Tali wondered if her time would be best served in speeding up the process. She knew that distracting herself was the best course of action. It allowed her to cope with the growing panic that threatened to explode if she focused on it too much.<p>

-_Treason. Why? What have I ever done to threaten the fleet? Oh Keelah, I can't even…_-

How could this be? She had always worked for the good of the fleet. The mere idea that she could have damaged her people sent chills down her spine.

-_I'll tell Shepard. She might be able to….No. I can't. She has to prepare for the mission. Not fly off into the galaxy to help her friend. I need to take care of this myself_-

Then again, could she? The mere thought of facing the Admiralty board, least of all her father, almost knocked the breath out of her. What if they were right? What if, because of some careless reason, she had endangered the fleet? Tears came to her eyes. If she was convicted, she could never go back. She could never see her friends again, or spend time with her family, what little remained.

-_Father. What is he thinking right now? I can't even imagine…_-

She felt trapped. There was no one who she could…

The elevator reached the second floor, opening with a hiss. 23 stood there, eyes bored. It was obvious that the speed of the elevator was starting to get on his nerve, just as it had like everyone else. At the sight of Tali, his eyes perked up slightly, and a pleasant smile crossed his lips. He stepped into the elevator, turning his head to make conversation.

"Tali. How are you?"

Inwardly, Cole sighed. He didn't know why he always sounded so formal.

He waited for an answer, but none came. She was looking at 23, her body leaned towards him. He felt a warm feeling cross his face. Was something wrong? Tali seemed to be making her mind up on something.

"23…"

He answered.

"What's wrong?"

Tali turned away, either from embarrassment or sadness, he didn't know. Her tone suggested the latter, and he felt the air in the elevator turn dull.

"I…I need your help."

He took a step forward, placing a hand on her turned shoulder.

"What is it? I'll help."

Her body jolted at his touch, and she felt a burst of joy at the sensation. It was almost a reminder that he was real. That she had someone there to assist her.

"I've just gotten a message from the Admiralty board. 23…"

She turned to look at him, her silver eyes carrying sadness, while his held slight compassion.

"I'm…being charged with treason. I don't know why, or how, but…They…I have to return soon."

"Have you told Shepard yet?"

Tali lowered her head, thinking over his words.

"No…But I can't. The mission's too important. I can't ask her to drop everything and fly me to the Flotilla."

23 raised an eyebrow. Before she could react, he had jammed his thumb onto the deck 1 button. She stared at the lit icon for a moment, her mind registering what had happened. Realizing where they were headed, she turned, eyes glaring at 23, hoping for an explanation.

The side of his mouth jerked upwards, creating a smooth half-smile.

"If you don't tell her, I will. I'm not letting you go off and stand there while they pin bogus charges on you."

Tali's tone turned, sounding annoyed.

"I can handle myself just fine, 23."

Cole's smile went full, and he turned to face the door.

"Against enemies, sure. Geth, Cerberus, Reapers…But against your family…I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't at least try to help you."

Tali stared at him a while longer. When she heard his final sentence, her heart dropped again. She kept forgetting that it WOULD be against her family. The people that raised her were the ones posting the charges. As much as she didn't want to admit it, 23 was right. She couldn't just go back to face them. It would be impossible for her to succeed alone. Instantly, Tali felt weak. How could she compare to 23, who had taken on his living nightmare, and come out strong, while she couldn't even handle charges from her family?

"You must think I'm pathetic."

Tali's voice echoed quietly in the elevator. 23 turned, his face displaying his confusion.

"Pathetic? What makes you say that?"

She breathed in, lowering her head defeatedly.

"I can't even handle a meeting with the people who raised me alone. Tell me that isn't pathetic."

23 turned to face her again, this time bringing his left hand up, placing it reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Tali, I've seen you fight. You aren't pathetic at all. What you did on Horizon alone merits you credit. It's hard to go against the people we love, especially in a situation like this. I don't know what they're talking about, but I promise that I'll do what I can to help."

She brought her head up, while at the same time, placing her hand on his arm, holding it in place.

"I…Thank you, 23. I don't know what's going to happen, but…Thank you."

He smiled again, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Hey. You did the same for me."

Tali felt something draw her towards him. Slowly, she took a step forward, placing her left hand on his armored chest. Her body felt warm in his presence, and it was hard to pull away from it. 23 noticed the movement. It was evident from the surprise on his face.

"I did it because, well….You know I care."

Under the mask, she bit her lip subconsciously.

"Right?"

Cole couldn't say anything. For some reason, he couldn't operate his brain. All he knew was that it had something to do with the close proximity to her. To answer her question, he simply nodded. Tali pushed further again, ignoring the voice yelling in her head to stop. It had been itching inside her skull for so long, she needed to test her boundaries with him.

"And….you care…the same amount….right?"

His mouth opened as he tried to speak, but he found it impossible. He was caught by something, and he wondered if it was her eyes. They were less than two feet apart, yet it felt like she was inches away from his lips. Cole knew what she was asking. His problem was difficult however. Did he tell her how he felt, or simply keep her a friend?

_-Safer. Better. Easier? THINK_-

The air in the elevator was tense, almost to the point it could snap. Thankfully, 23 was spared a break.

_DING!_

They both turned as the door opened, eyes reading the words Deck 1. They had arrived at their destination.

23 coughed briefly, then turned back to Tali, whose eyes turned back to his, patiently waiting for the answer to her question. Giving a nervous smile, Cole answered.

"I…uh. Yeah. Of course I care Tali. You're a friend. I always take care of my friends."

Cole turned, stepping out of the elevator quickly. He could feel her gaze piercing his back, and he inwardly groaned.

-_What the hell was that? Apparently you learned NOTHING in Italy about being smooth_-

Tali meanwhile, hadn't even noticed. She was too busy mulling over his words.

Specifically, one.

-_Friends? Keelah…He doesn't…I'm not…I'm just a friend to him?_-

She blushed profusely upon this realization, lowering her head again.

-_Damn it! I've ruined any possibility of…and that….what was I thinking? How could I just go and make a move like that? I thought he LIKED being forward…_-

Cole turned to face her, fighting to keep his face from turning red while he spoke.

"Ready? The sooner we tell Shepard, the sooner we solve this problem."

"…Right…"

The door opened, revealing Shepard sitting at her desk, focused intently on her screen.

"Shepard?"

Alicia jumped. Turning, she glanced at both Tali and 23. Standing up, she turned her station off, walking over to meet them.

"23…Did anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on the captain is busy?"

His eyebrow rose.

"Busy with what?"

Alicia shook her head convincingly.

"Mission reports. Nothing important. Anyways, what can I do for the two of you?"

23 pointed towards Tali nonchalantly.

Tali took a step forward, her fingers playing with each other silently. Her voice started out shaky, but held strong with conviction.

"Shepard, I…I don't mean to delay from the mission, but I need your help."

Alicia frowned, motioning for them to come in. The door shut behind them with a quiet hiss.

* * *

><p>The elevator was slow. This wasn't new to Garrus, but it stuck in his mind heavily. Why was it slow? Why did it have to be? Every elevator he'd ever been on was like this. He didn't need this right now. Right now, Garrus needed to get to Shepard. He needed her help.<p>

He brought his arm up, checking his omni-tool. The message was still open, and he scanned the words again, for the thousandth time.

_The Citadel: Fade: Lower Docks_

It was a short message from his contacts, and there were a small set of minute details along with the information, yet he didn't care. With that information alone, Garrus could find Sidonis. All he needed was transportation, and some assistance. He figured it wouldn't be too hard convincing Shepard. He knew she was trustworthy. Finally, the lift reached the captains deck, and the was at the door before it opened.

Something was wrong though. Instead of silence, Garrus picked up on voices inside the cabin. When the door opened, he could clearly hear 23 and Tali's voice alongside Alicia's.

They were walking up the steps, Tali walking in front of 23, who was the first to notice Garrus. He smiled pleasantly, about to say hello. The Turian cut him off mid-word.

"Shepard. Are you busy?"

He almost blurted it out. Garrus didn't care. The sooner he told her, the sooner they could get to the Citadel. Alicia looked at him curiously, a slight blush building. Could he be here for that specific reason?

"Yes, Garrus?"

"I've found Sidonis."

The cabin went silent, as Tali and 23 stood on the side, not sure if they should leave. Upon realization that Garrus was blocking the entrance though, they decided to remain quiet. Alicia sighed inwardly, yet nodded.

"That's good. Where is he?"

"The Citadel. We have to go."

Alicia started to speak, but stopped briefly.

"Well, we'll head there as soon as we get back from the Migrant Fleet."

Garrus froze. Before, he had been running at maximum speed, talking very fast. Now, he had to process her words. When he did, he resumed his previous velocity.

"Wait? No! We can't wait, Shepard. By the time we get there, he'll be gone."

Tali jumped in at this point.

"I'm sorry Garrus, but I need to get to the Flotilla. There's an urgent—"

"I can't fly across the galaxy and leave my target, just because you're homesick!"

Immediately, Tali's eyes narrowed, and her stance became more aggressive.

"Excuse me? I am not some teary-eyed child, looking to see my family! There's something that's happened at the fleet, and I need to go back to find out what!"

"Contrary to popular belief Tali, I think your people can handle it on your own. There's over a million engineers in the Flotilla, but only one Sidonis. You have no idea what I've given up to find him!"

"Why you…You…."

At this point, Both Tali and Garrus turned to Shepard, who took a step back defensively. Garrus was the one to point out the dilemma.

"Who are you going to help, Shepard? Me or Tali?"

Alicia felt trapped. What could she do? She had already promised Tali, but she couldn't just leave Garrus on his own.

"I…Don't know. I'll think of something, just give me some time."

"What time? Shepard, there is no more time. I've got to move now to catch him."

"Don't talk down to me Vakarian, I am your commanding officer, and don't think I won't use my authority to shut you down."

"Please Shepard. I thought we were past that. What happened to friends helping friends?"

"STOP."

Everyone turned, their eyes finding 23. He was confident in his step, walking past Tali and standing next to Shepard.

"Look. I have an idea, and it might help everyone out."

Alicia turned to him, her eyes attempting to pierce his.

"What do you have in mind?"

23 took a step back, leaning on her desk.

"We're close to the Mass Relay for the Valhalla system, right? Why don't we just fly through, and we can deploy the Kodiak to the Flotilla. It's another system away, but it's got an FTL drive, so it'll take…what, 19 hours?"

Alicia listened intently, then started to think. It was possible.

"I'm not sending Tali alone."

23's eyes met Shepard's.

"I'll go."

Alicia gave a small smirk. Raising an eyebrow, she met his proposal with another.

"I'm not sending the two of you on an unknown mission. I'll get Zaeed and Kasumi to help you out. If that's alright with you, Tali."

The Quarian in question was busy staring at 23. He might have just allowed her to keep the trial date. Turning to Shepard, she gave a quick nod.

Alicia turned to Garrus.

"What about you, Vakarian. Does that fit your wishes?"

Garrus dropped his eyes to the ground, muttering a quiet yes. He hadn't meant to be so pushy, and being called out on it by his love interest was a smack to the ego.

Alicia then clapped her hands, waking everyone from the quiet atmosphere.

"Alright. Tali, 23, you leave as soon as we reach the Valhalla system. Be prepared, I'm plugging in the order now. Gather what you need. It'll be about three days before we can pick you up."

Everyone started to exit the cabin, while 23 and Tali walked behind Garrus and Shepard. 23 turned to the Quarian, and muttered into her earpiece.

"Well, things are looking up, right?"

She merely smiled under her mask. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she turned to him.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The smell of liquid rock filled the landscape, as the sound of magma capsules popping added a surreal effect.<p>

The volcanic crater on Adrun was large, and the walls were near impossible to climb. For Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson, it was a living nightmare.

The air was slowly killing her, and she knew it. Only by creating brief pockets of breathable oxygen with her biotics kept her alive so far. Currently, Miranda was dragging herself to the crater wall. It was miles high, but she would not give up. Her legs were broken, as multiple bones were sticking from the skin. She had long lost feeling in her lower body, and her mind was bordering on the insane.

-_Kill. 23. Kill. 23. Get shuttle. Heal. Tali'Zorah. Burn-_

Somehow, she had survived. Despite the impossible task in front of her, she was determined to succeed.

Unfortunately, so was 47.

"_Lawson. How convenient._"

Miranda turned, her red eyes focusing on the source of the sound. For a second, she thought it was lava. Instead, the blood-red skin of Subject 47 caught her attention.

"_I can use you. We both want 23 dead._"

Approaching the half-dead human, 47 crouched beside Miranda, stroking the scorched hair from her heat-burned face.

"_Sadly, you are too weak to survive. I just needed some more blood to make it out of this hellhole. I'm sorry, Lawson, but it's just business._"

Miranda knew what was coming. Her mind couldn't focus around it, but the words "Just business" stuck, and she started to scream, the sound building in her strained vocal chords. 47 giggled madly, reaching for Miranda's face. Upon touching it, blood leaked from her eyes, mouth, and nose, causing her to scream even more shrilly. As the operative's voice started to short out, 47's took off.

Soon, all that echoed over the blackened landscape was 47's dry, high-pitched shriek of joy.

* * *

><p><em>People who read the last story are freaking out right now. People who didn't, are scratching their heads, wondering what the hell is going on. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. Leave a review. That's the only reason I do this. For you guys. Also, be sure to ask questions if things don't make sense. I'll answer them in the AN's. Hope Cryonics started out well for you!_


	2. Frozen Hearts

_Yeah, I'm alive. Sorry to disappoint some of you._

_I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in forever guys. This chapter was hell to write. Also, school started up again, and I got GIRLFRIEND! (Bragging. I know I DON'T CARE) Her name is Ash, and I like her, and she reads my stories. So chances are that some of the - scenes will be based off of our -. LOOK FOWARD TO NEW CHAPTERS ALL ACROSS MY STORIES!_

Preparations for the trip went smoothly, mainly because of Shepard's determination for this to work. Kasumi had agreed without question when asked to accompany Tali and 23, while Zaeed required some persuasion. This "persuasion" came in the form of full access to the lounge bar inventory when they returned. However, 23 figured that the old mercenary was just acting up. He displayed more care for Tali than most other people, probably from the simple innocence she displayed towards him occasionally.

After venturing through the Mass Relay and entering the Valhalla Threshold, the four specialists entered the Kodiak without trouble, preparing for the long flight to the Migrant Fleet. Thankfully the ship had been outfitted with two small space cots, which would allow them to sleep in shifts, except for 23, who didn't require sleep. He did request that he be allowed to bring a medium sized tank of water for recharge if necessary. Finally, the shuttle departed, leaving the Normandy behind.

From the bridge, Shepard and Garrus watched the shuttle embark. After making sure it cleared the ship far enough, Alicia turned to Garrus, who was already looking strained. If they didn't make it to the Citadel soon, he might lose Fade, and by default, Sidonis. Shepard wasn't going to let that happen. The Normandy turned, shooting back through the relay, headed on a warpath for the Prothean superstructure.

* * *

><p>Tali and Kasumi watched the frigate disappear from view, the flash of blue leaving the two of them impressed.<p>

"Well, that's it. We're on our own. Lets get you to the fleet."

Tali nodded, turning back to the controls. She had studied the mechanics of the craft before, which allowed her to navigate the shuttle easily. Kasumi remained quiet, a small smile playing on her lips. Tali was focused, and she wouldn't shatter that calm. She had enough to worry about right now, and perhaps burying herself with piloting was the best course of action.

Meanwhile, the battle raging in Tali's head was far from calm. A mixture of emotions battled for control, along with her mind trying to distract her from the panicked sensation that was slowly starting to creep on her. It didn't matter that she had mentally checked her actions in regards to the fleet. She knew they wouldn't put her up on trial if they weren't absolutely sure. The frustration built, as her mind pushed even further to find some possible reason.

-_Maybe I did something wrong on Haestrom? But Shepard helped! We saved lives, along with the data_-

Her mind shifted back to Freedom's Progress. Veetor had survived, and provided valuable information on the Collectors. Perhaps it was the loss of her squad? It was plausible. The other Quarian squad assisting them did support her official statement though.

-_I don't know what it is or could be…We need to get there fast_-

Setting her mind back to piloting, Tali felt a stronger sense of determination take hold. Whatever it was, she would deal with it when it arose.

* * *

><p>The Normandy glided into the Citadel dock with ease, creating a contrasting atmosphere between the outside and inside of the warship. Shepard was standing in the CIC, ready to move out when Garrus arrived. Her mind was wondering, as it usually did before missions. It helped her remain calm.<p>

-_I haven't seen him since we separated with Tali. Has he been locked in the forward batteries the entire time?_-

The reality of what Garrus was after had started to sink into Alicia's mind. Sidonis had killed the Turian's squad on Omega, which made any attempt at revenge understandable. Alicia still carried a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. From what she had seen, this wasn't the usual song and dance.

Garrus had appeared to be possessed about finding this man, similar to what 23 displayed when they had first met. While his reasons were justified, it didn't really seem like a good thing for his mental health. The same could be said for Garrus, who had seen far less affairs in his life.

The sound of an elevator arriving caught her attention. Turning, she spotted the door opening, revealing that familiar blue armor, along with the comforting sight of seeing it. The look of determination, and what appeared to be unbridled rage, was new. Spotting Shepard, Garrus walked briskly to her, opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm ready to head out. Let's move."

Shepard held a hand up.

"Wait, you just want it to be you and me? We can take someone else if you want."

Garrus shook his head, an impatient look playing on his face.

"There's no time. I can't risk losing this lead. We'll get the job done."

He started to walk past her.

"Just like we always used to."

It was a simple, friendly comment, but in the current situation, it was electrified, as if he expected so much more than what his words implied.

Shepard sighed, walking next to him. They had to head out to meet Fade. Hopefully she could find someway to make Garrus calm enough to work things out peacefully. If only he was so willing…

* * *

><p>The airlock to the Alarei opened. Tali's feet carried her past the dead Quarian in the hall. She fought a small burst of panic, but when her suit interface identified the body, she relaxed. 23 was right behind her, water forming the two javelins on his arms already. Approaching the actual entrance to the ship, Tali glanced back at her three squad members, all of who gave a nod that they were ready. Unlocking the door, they went in with guns blazing.<p>

The first Geth noticed Tali first, who walked forward, shotgun out. The blast ripped through it's chest piece, causing a burst of electrical sparks to extinguish it's power. The other two turned, opening fire on the squad. 23 leaped into action, launching a spear through the left shoulder of one. He followed up the sequence with a quick roll over the counter they were taking cover by, and grabbed the impaled weapon harshly. Pulling, he ripped the blade from the machine and whirled around, striking the Geth hard. The ice shattered, as well as did the armor surrounding his enemy's head. Next, he turned, throwing a ball of water at the next target,

The liquid hit the Geth in the torso, freezing the motors surrounding it's joints. Zaeed leveled his rifle at the disabled target, opening fire. The exoskeleton guarding the machine splintered under the heavy assault, and it eventually dropping to the ground motionless. The squad started to lower their weapons, while 23 walked around the table when the sound of a shotgun blast sounded.

The slug took 23 off his feet, sending him flying onto the table. Tali, sensing where the round had come from, fired her pistol in the general direction. Immediately the Hunter's cloaking device shorted, allowing Zaeed and Kasumi to focus their fire. Under the sustained assault, the combatant folded over, the loud electrical screech silenced.

Cole pushed himself up from the table, his ice already flowing back into the craters of the bullet holes in his armor.

-_Damn thing chipped the ice off the block_-

He turned to Tali, who was watching him with an air of worry.

"I'm alright. Now that I know what to expect, I'll be more aware."

She nodded, and they started to walk into the next room.

"We have to be careful. They could be hiding anywhere."

The assassin noticed a tone of urgency in Tali's voice. It sounded as if she was trying to hide it.

"I don't want to waste time though. I…There could still be survivors."

"Tali."

She turned to look at 23, who was staring at her from behind his black mask. He had decided to wear it on missions now, only opting to reveal his face on the Normandy. In his hands were dual machine pistols. He carefully loaded them, yet it appeared that his attention was more on his words.

"You search for evidence. I'll go ahead and clear the rest of the ship. If you run into any issues, Kasumi and Zaeed can help."

At this, Tali felt a strong burst of emotion break through. She didn't need protection! It hurt that he thought she was so incompetent.

"No, 23. We work through together. My evidence is the second priority."

Cole opened his mouth to object, but held his tongue. It was her mission, and right now, she was determined to find her father. 23 was sure that if he impeded her in any way, it would end with a shotgun blast to the face on his end.

"Then let's go."

The squad continued on, much to the desire of Tali.

-_I'll find you father. Just a little longer_-

* * *

><p>23 sliced through the air, his fist landing against the Geth's chest-plate. As soon as his hand made contact, his blade ejected, spearing into the cold metal circuits. Jerking his weapon upwards, he sliced through the connective exoskeleton, essentially gutting the machine. To his left, Kasumi planted a firm kick to the leg of another Geth, making it stumble towards the ground. Reaching her SMG under the head-plate, she jammed it pointing up, releasing a torrent of shots. The Geth's head, effectively decapitated, fell to the ground, a few wires as the only connective tissue.<p>

"Clear!"

23 moved down the stairs, making his way towards the locked door. Tali was still in the previous room, her eyes scanning for tapes of her father escaping. Lost deep in thought, her mind worked it's way back to her fondest memory of her father.

_The small workroom was crowded with machinery, making the cramped space even more difficult for the two Quarians to work in. Tali'Zorah watched with deep fascination as her father placed the electronic circuit within the gravitational unit. Upon completing the nerve-inducing task, he turned to his daughter, and with a tone that gave away a smile, his accent gave a tired account._

"_There. That wasn't as bad as we thought now, was it?"_

_Tali nodded, eager eyes behind the purple visor. Rael'Zorah chuckled at the sight, standing from his seated position._

"_Now it's your turn."_

_The young girl stood up quickly, her apprehension to the difficult task apparent in her stance._

"_Are…Are you sure? I mean, what if I make a mistake? I don't want to-"_

_Rael placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, guiding her to the chair._

"_You'll do fine, Tali'Zorah. You're good with tech. If I didn't think you couldn't do it, I wouldn't make you."_

_Staring at the seemingly impossible task, Tali immediately worried. Taking the tools in her hand, she carefully started the tedious task of beginning the rest of the repairs. The entire time, her father sat patiently, watching for any mistakes she could make. Upon finishing her job, she turned to him, looking for approval._

_Standing, he walked over to the gravitational unit. His eyes quickly flitted over the machinery. After a short while, he raised his head, nodding slightly._

"_Well done. You've preformed exceptionally."_

_She grinned behind the mask, leaping out of her chair and hugging her father as hard as she could. He patted her on the back, turning for them to leave the room._

"_Let's get back to our room. I'm sure mother has food ready."_

_They left the cramped workshop, the gravitational unit humming slightly._

Tali sighed, the painful spasm in her chest growing stronger.

It had been so much easier back then. Her father wasn't so worried, and her mother was-

The sound of a gunshot was heard, followed by 23's yell.

"Tali! Get down here!"

Her heat nearly stopped as she ran out and around the corner. She sprinted down the stairs, spotting 23 leaning next to-

"Father!"

She fell to the ground next to him, her visor leaning over his. Cole rolled back on his heels, giving her the space she needed. The injured Quarian coughed violently as Tali gently lifted his head up, allowing him to breathe easier. 23 was startled by her voice.

"Check his wounds. He must have….He might not make it if we don't sterilize the…The…"

23 leaned over Rael, placing his hands onto the bloodied fabric. Looking up, he almost caught sight of Tali's panicked face. He spoke in as relaxing a tone as he could achieve.

"Hey, he'll be fine. He managed to shoot me, so he's tougher than he looks."

Tali nodded vigorously. Her father's coughing fit hadn't ended, but the sound of footsteps approaching from behind alerted Tali to the arrival of Zaeed and Kasumi. 23 took action here, figuring that Tali needed to focus on her father, instead of the remaining Geth.

"Kasumi, you and Zaeed go on. Take out the rest of them."

The thief nodded, stepping past the injured man and walking up the stairs behind him. Zaeed quickly followed behind. Tali didn't notice, as she was too busy preparing dressings for the gunshot. She was so focused in her work, she didn't notice her shaking hands, which made the task slightly more time consuming. Attempting to compose herself, she moved slower so as not to make a mistake. She was almost ready to start wrapping him, when something grabbed her wrist.

Looking up at the bloody hang clutching hers, she brought her eyes further up. She found Rael staring back at her, his silver orbs just as familiar to her as ever. He coughed once more, attempting to speak. Finally, his lungs were clear, and he took a deep rasping breath before speaking.

"Tali'Zorah…Why are you here?"

She had to fight to keep her voice steady as she took his hand, squeezing it tightly. 23 took the bandages, applying them as best he could. The blood covered his armor, yet he worked past it like it didn't exist.

"I came to find you, father….The admirals…they…The Geth took the ship, and they thought I had something to do with it. I hurried, so I could get to you before….before…."

Her voice cut softly, as she gazed at him. Behind her mask, a tear started to slide down her cheek. Rael waited, then started to speak, his strong Quarian accent enhancing the words.

"It was my fault. What happened on this ship was our own doing. We thought we could control the Geth networking system, yet…We were unsuccessful."

He coughed violently once again. Tali leaned him up just slightly, allowing Cole to continue dressing the gunshot.

"It's a disaster…What we've done….Well, we knew the risks."

He reached upwards with his other hand, activating his datapad.

"Here. You'll need this to access the mainframe. Take the recordings. They'll prove your innocence. I worried about this coming back to you. I'm so sorry, my child."

She started to protest, when he cut her off. Even in his weakened state, his voice sounded commanding and protective.

"I don't want you to be punished for something you did not do. They won't believe you without it."

She found her voice, speaking against his logic.

"Father, please! We'll get you back to the fleet, and you can explain. You'll be welcomed with open arms."

At this statement, Rael's eyes grew tired, and he leaned against the cold metal floor. His voice carried his sadness, and his grip grew tighter around Tali's hand.

"Tali'Zorah….Tali..."

At this, she perked up. He never called her that.

"Do you remember when your mother died, and how angry you were? How much you wanted a reason why it had to happen?"

Tali nodded mutely, every bit of her attention focused on her father.

"In this world…In this life, you cannot always have the answers. I could never answer your questions about mother's death. Some things are unknowable, and will always be. But I do want you to know this."

He leaned up to her. She didn't want to hear the words. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes. The tears escaped regardless.

"I love you, Tali, more than you can imagine. You cannot comprehend how proud I am of you. I was not the father you deserved, and in my foolishness, I thought I could make that up with a home on our planet."

Tali's gave a small, quiet sob. It was now obvious that she was crying, and she felt a small release of anger at herself for seeming so pathetic.

"I only wish I could remedy the mistakes I made."

She opened her eyes again, staring at him with a strong gaze.

"Father…You're going to be ok. Don't sound so defeated."

It was obvious in Rael's eyes that he was smiling at her.

"Tali…."

She turned to 23, hoping for evidence of her father's survival.

"23! Tell him he'll be fine. Tell him how we'll get him back, and he's just being…"

The words died as she looked at 23. His mask was off, and the red blood covered sections of his armor. His eyes gave it away. In the back of Tali's mind, she wanted him to keep quiet, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"Tali…He…I'm sorry, but…I can't tell him that."

It hit her hard.

"What? No! Your…Your armor...On Adrun, you saved me! Why not him?"

He lowered his head, shaking it slowly.

"It's not the infection. He has massive internal bleeding. At most, he's got….well…"

Standing up, he stepped back a few feet, giving her room to grieve.

"Just say everything you want to. Everything."

-_No. No no no no no. Why? What did I do to have this…I can't lose him! I can't! He's the only one I have. He's all that…no…._-

"Tali…"

He gazed at her with a loving look. Her tears were flowing consistently now.

"Please….For me, do one thing. Only one thing."

She nodded before he finished, ready to do whatever he wanted.

"Take off my mask."

Immediately, 23 turned away, leaving the two alone. This was a family matter. Reaching for his mask, Tali realized this would be the last time she would have the opportunity to tell her father. As she unclasped the seals, the words slipped out.

"I love you, father."

The mask depressurized, revealing her father's face. The first time she saw it would also be the last.

" I love you, Tali. Thank you."

His hand went limp.

* * *

><p><em>New chapter is going to be amaaaaaazing. AMAZING.<em>


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

_NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAY. Oh god. It's midnight right now, and I finished the chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Did you know that I've had 23 reviews for Cryonics for almost a year? Funny right? Yeah. I thought so._

* * *

><p>There was nothing to say.<p>

Kasumi and Zaeed were checking their weapons, trying not to catch 23's glare, which was busy burning a hole through the bottom of the small shuttle. Tali sat next to him, looking close to tears. Her hand rested on her knee, while she held her head with the other. The entire mission replayed through her mind, the images of her father's last moments burned into her memory. Apart from that one black vision, she also dimly remembered the fight. It didn't make any sense, now that she thought about it. Almost as if 23 and her had been speaking two different languages, lost in translation. Thinking back, she found herself reliving the exact moment when it all fell apart…

* * *

><p>-Two Hours Ago-<p>

The heat inside the Alarei was stifling, even with the cooling unit inside Tali's suit. She stared at the uncovered face of her father, the fear that she would never remember what he looked like playing at the back of her mind. She had just lost the last person to have ever loved her. She was the last Zorah, the last of her family. During those brief moments, Tali had never felt so alone, so abandoned. She couldn't blame her father, not when it was so clear how hard he'd tried to show his love. Yet, there was a bubble of anger building under the mountain of sorrow. Why did this happen? Did it have to? If not, who could she blame besides her father? She wanted revenge, she wanted something, anything to stop that near physical pain of her loss.

It would have been easy to blame the Geth, yet her father, with his dying breaths, refused her even that. She realized that there wasn't anything to do. She had lost. There was no reason, there was no justice. Only loss.

The pain had been growing for some time, and she felt a small, simple desire to give up. What did it matter that they were going to exile her? The feeling burrowed inside, making her feel like a distressed child once more. She could just sit next to her father, waiting for the admiralty board to declare her dead. What did it matter?

She felt something on her shoulder, a gentle pressure. Turning her head, she looked up at him, his eyes familiar and warm. His mask was on, but there was something different to his figure. He looked almost as if he was in pain. His voice broke the dead silence, the tone sounding slow and calming.

"I'm sorry Tali. We can't help him."

She wanted to protest, to push 23 away and stay sitting, but she knew he was right. She couldn't do this. Taking her father's mask, she placed it back onto his face, once again sealing his visage from view. She panicked for a split second, until she remembered the features that were his. How they moved when he was alive, and the warmth in his eyes. She tried to stand, but the previous shock had affected her more than she noticed, and her legs gave out beneath her. Cole caught her, gently pulling her towards him a little more. The small wall that had been holding back the sadness of the moment broke with his touch, and she felt a small sob escape her lungs. Turning to meet him fully, Tali placed her arms around his neck, locking him in a hug. He understood, placing his hands softly between her shoulder blades.

They stood there while time ticked on, unaccounted for. There was nothing in the room except for the two of them holding each other, linked only by their touch. It felt romantic, yet it wasn't, and it carried with it, a warmth and love not understood by those of weaker hearts. The very air they breathed was valued next to dust when in comparison to the pure emotion carried by this simple act. To Tali, it was comfort with no reservation.

23 looked up, and immediately realized he shouldn't have. Kasumi stood there, smiling, yet a sad look on her face. Cole felt like sighing. Tapping Tali on the shoulder, he brought her to face the thief, who walked over to give a hug. While Kasumi offered her sympathy, Zaeed came down from the stairs, face and armor covered in the Geth's synthetic blood. He looked grim, but acknowledged 23.

"We got rid of the bastards. Shame the girls father died though."

"Yeah…They were able to talk at least. Set things right. Did you two find anything that could help us?"

Zaeed brought his arm up, opening a file on his omni-tool. The video played at high quality, the voices echoing through the small space. By the time the sequence had ended, everyone was watching. It shut off, and 23 turned to Tali.

"There. We can prove you had nothing to do with it."

Tali stared at where the video had been playing, then glanced downwards towards her father. After a quick moment of thinking, she turned back to 23, who was waiting patiently.

"No."

Cole took a step forward, the confusion obvious in his eyes.

"What? Why? Tali, he said he didn't want you hurt by this. He wanted you to use this."

Her voice cracked as she answered.

"I…I know. But this evidence, it….My father was not a bad man. If we present this at the trial, he'll be labeled a traitor! I can't let that happen to him, 23. Everything he's done, he did for the fleet. I can't let one bad thing destroy a lifetime of devotion and love."

23 couldn't believe this. She was just going to let herself be exiled?

"They'll throw you out of the fleet!"

Her voice rose, but maintained a certain level of panic.

"I know. But you don't understand what they would do."

"What would happen, Tali? They can't exile your father."

She took a step closer and lowered her head. The tone switched to a more informative one.

"They would strike his name from every ship he had ever served on. They would turn him into a nightmare, a story to tell to children to ward them away from bad deeds. Activating Geth within the fleet….There….there isn't anything worse! Not outside of blowing up a ship."

"He doesn't care about himself, only you. It was his last request!"

As soon as he said it, he wondered if he had gone to far. Her father had passed, mere minutes ago. What place did he have in telling Tali what her father wanted of her? The room grew quiet until she spoke.

"We aren't using the data."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a sound, save Tali's quiet sobs. 23 blocked it out. He ignored it all. The sound, the light, even the feel of the water surrounding him. He silenced everything, focusing on his thoughts.<p>

-_We can't do it. We lost our only shot on that ship. She'll be exiled, and…fuck_-

He was angry. Furious at her. At himself. At her father. This entire situation was bad, and once they arrived back on the Rayya, it would only get worse. He had let her down, and worse, he couldn't stop it. Shepard would have been able to do something. This was her thing, politics. Figuring out what to say. The only thing he was good at involved killing.

-_Does that change anything? I can't let it. I can't let her down_-

He knew there was next to no chance for him to help her. But what else could he do?

"Tali'Zorah, we'll be arriving shortly. The Admirality board has started the trial already."

Zaeed perked up, shouting back at the Quarian pilot.

"Well then, send them a bloody message telling them to wait!"

"Communications cannot reach them while they are in session. It is tradition."

23 stood up, his armor flowing back over his shoulders.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

* * *

><p>"Tali'Zorah. Good of you to join us."<p>

Zaal'Koris stood, the smug stance worn on his figure. Tali walked up to the podium, her annoyance obvious.

"Sorry we're late."

Admiral Raan turned to 23, who took his place next to Tali.

"I assume this is your captain?"

Tali shook her head.

"Commander Shepard was unable to come. This is 23. I request that he-"

"Absolutely not!"

Zaal'Koris waved his arms enthusiastically.

"You expected us to let you assign anyone to be your council? Absurd."

At this point, Daro'Xen spoke up.

"Koris, I don't think-"

"Her own captain wouldn't take the time to defend her. Why do we sit here and even allow this trial to take place? Her guilt is obvious."

"Admiral, please. She has a right to fair trial, and from what I know of this man, he helped save many Quarian lives on Haestrom."

Raan was pleading with Koris, hoping he didn't ruin the entire proceeding. 23 stared at the red-suited Quarian, giving him a look one generally associated with measuring a distance on the shooting range.

"…Fine. I'll permit this travesty to continue."

Raan turned back to the group, hoping to hurry along.

"Tali'Zorah, have you found new evidence for your defense?"

23 turned to her, and her to him. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he saw the fear, the panic she hid. He turned back to the board, and stepped forward.

There were moments when Cole felt scared. During brief moments when fighting. The occasional shadow. Even the sound of a person screaming could startle him. Yet, he felt none here. Only determination. Focus. His very breath was constricted, if only slightly, and he could feel the water on the outmost of his ice start to crack from stress. Despite all this, he would manage this. For her, and everything she had done for him.

-_Let's give them a show_-

"Admirals."

He let that word hang in the air, the tension building. He could feel it, and if he could, the audience must have been crushed beneath it.

"I do have evidence to submit, if you'd let me."

Raan nodded, afraid to interrupt.

"Tali, has saved more lives than any single one of you."

Cole took a step forward, raising his hand accusingly.

"She was with Shepard on Virmire. On Feros. Noveria, hell, even Ilos! She stopped the Geth and Saren while fighting alongside the Commander."

Koris was about to speak. Cole knew it. He continued.

"No, admirals. I don't have any new evidence. Nor do I even need it. You are accusing the woman responsible for doing the most for the Flotilla than any single Quarian alive. She's the reason you are all still around. She stopped the Reapers, not to mention the Geth. Even then, she helped those who needed it."

The crowd began to murmur. It was true after all. Even the Council had acknowledged her assistance during the Saren incident. 23 jumped on this new reluctance, increasing his voice.

"Fine. You aren't impressed. I get that, anyone can help save the galaxy. It doesn't matter their accomplishments, or their reasons. But if you think that she did it for anything other than you. All of you, then you're dead wrong."

He turned to Tali, pointing his finger at her.

"This woman, THIS woman right here is not a traitor. She can't be. I've listened to her talk about the Flotilla. She loves her home. She loves her people."

Cole's voice dropped, Lyla's image popping into his head for a split second. He spoke quietly, taking great care in choosing his words.

"The Quarian people have done so much for me."

He turned back to Tali, his eyes set on hers. The atmosphere changed as Tali looked at him. Her silver eyes widened, then settled down, almost in a trance-like state. 23 almost tripped over his words at the sight.

"But she…She opened my eyes. She helped me. As well as countless others. I can never repay her for what she's given me, or how she's healed me."

He saw the effect his words had. He saw her stiffen, then breathe deeply. He could almost see the soft tear rolling down her cheek.

"If you exile her, it will be the biggest mistake you've ever made."

He lowered his head only slightly, while raising his shoulders.

"I promise you that."

His final tone was threatening, of that the admirals were certain. The silence sustained itself until Raan spoke, her voice filled with nervous worry.

"Are…the admirals prepared to render judgment?"

Koris spoke up.

"Before we do, I feel I must clarify something."

He leaned against the railing, his posture almost mocking the ice-covered assassin.

"You are not, in fact, Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah's captain."

23 felt his blood start to boil, which was unusual given his circumstance.

"Correct."

Koris changed his tone, trying to mimic 23's threatening voice.

"You have not presented ACTUAL evidence, correct?"

Cole's hand slipped into a fist, the ice giving small cracks from the pressure of his grip.

"Again, correct."

Beneath his mask, Koris smiled. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"One last thing. You aren't here because you were assigned, weren't you. You came for a specific reason."

23's eyes went black, that familiar blood lust slipping back into his mind. He felt calmer for some reason. Koris, who continued, was oblivious to the change.

"I think you came for another reason. Perhaps you could enlighten us?"

It was amazing Cole could still hear the Quarian. Slowly, he answered, stressing every verb, the syllables cracking like ice as he spoke.

"What exactly are you implying, Koris."

For a moment, the admiral resisted, then, proceeded.

"I'm implying that maybe we have more than just one reason to exile Tali'Zorah. There are strict rules on bonding."

There was silence.

There was an uproar.

"Order! ORDER!"

Admiral Raan yelled at the crowd, and only after minutes passed did the crowd resume their seats. Shala had no choice. Either they vote now, or a riot was about to break loose.

"Admirals, are you prepared to render judgment?"

Her voice was weak as the votes were cast.

Raising her arm, she checked the count. She rose her head slowly, and read the verdict.

"Tali'Zorah, despite your valiant efforts and commendations, we find you…guilty of all charges. You are no longer welcome to the fleet."

Tali didn't say anything. She couldn't. How did someone speak when their soul was ripped?

She merely nodded, backing away from the terminal.

Raan quietly raised her omni-tool, addressing 23.

"Representative 23, we appreciate you taking the tyme oo repentates uyn a ol….

* * *

><p>He couldn't hear anything.<p>

-_**Kill him**_-

23's head twitched to the side, the high pitched buzzing in his ears growing in volume.

-_I want to. I want to smash his mask and slit his throat with the pieces_-

-_**I want to cut his eyes from his head**_-

-_**From his head-**_

_**-From his head-**_

_**-His eyes-**_

* * *

><p>Kasumi turned. Something wasn't right. 23's eyes hadn't gone back to normal. She approached him, and his head snapped to attention, staring right at Zaal'Koris.<p>

"23?"

* * *

><p>-<em>I can't do it<em>**-**

**-_I can do it_-**

-_Tali won't want me to_-

-_**RIP HIS HEAD FROM BODY**_-

-_No. No!-_

_-**There's a rail. Vault and stab. Move on to the next one before they breathe**-_

_-Listen to me, YOU CAN'T DO IT-_

_-**KILL HIM NOW-**_

The blade slid easily from his arm, his stance changing. Kasumi yelled at him, Zaeed leveled his rifle at 23's head, telling him to drop the weapon.

Quarians were panicking, marines scrambled for their guns.

23 jerked his head, trying to dislodge the voice from his mind.

It was going to win.

-_**Slaughter them all**_-

He took a step forward, the blade raised, when something grabbed him.

Cole turned, bringing the spear around, ready to blow out the first Quarian mask he saw.

He saw the silver of her eyes before he even knew what had happened.

There was silence.

"23."

He blinked, the black of his eyes receding, the brown irises taking over.

It was dead silent once more in the chamber. Quarian marines held 23 in their sights, not moving from him an inch. Zaeed and Kasumi had backed away, their guns aimed down.

Tali.

Tali stood, holding Cole by the arm. The blade was prepared to cut into her neck.

He sheathed the javelin.

He turned his head slowly, finding what he was looking for.

Koris stood, arms up in fear. The other admirals stood, hands gripping the railing in anticipation.

23 nodded to Tali, who let go without a second thought. Turning to Koris, Cole straightened his spine. He took a step forward, when a Quarian marine clicked his rifle. The admiral nearly screamed at the assassin.

"Don't come any closer! I'll have you killed!"

23 looked up at Koris, then switched to every other admiral.

"One last thing."

He turned around, ready to leave. Tali waited for him, while Kasumi and Zaeed made their way to the shuttle.

"Before her exile goes into the log, make sure you mark her as saving the Admiralty board from a painful death."

With that, 23 followed Tali up the stairs, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. They walked in silence to the shuttle, unaware of any other person.

He spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

She turned, and her voice gave away her misery.

"It wasn't your fault. Thank you. For everything."

They approached the airlock, and stepped inside.

"I didn't mean to lose it. Again, I'm sorry."

She turned away from him and sighed. She brought herself to face him, then, tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not."

Her tone wasn't happy, or humorous but somber. They hugged as the airlock closed behind them.

-_I'm not sorry about anything, Cole_-

The door to the shuttle opened, and Tali took her first steps into a world without a home.

* * *

><p><em>THERE. FINISHED A DAMN CHAPTER. Can I haz reviews nao please? I'll update later, and yes, I have the plot figured out. It meshes up well with the canon, but I can't say what else or else I'd need a spoiler alert. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Also, check out my other story, Judgement. Bye!<em>


	4. Feelings

_Man. I'm so happy with this. This was a benchmark chapter, believe it or not. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, please review. Every time. Go ahead, and feed my ego. Just do it. (Nah, you don't have to) Hope you understand 23 a little better now._

_*Edit (I fixed the line breaks. Sorry, I forgot about them. I'm tired, so yeah. Anyways, Enjoy)_

"Damn it…"

23 sighed, sinking into the co-pilots chair. The entire mission was a failure. Maybe if he'd explained more. Maybe if Tali let him use the data. Maybe…

-_Maybe if Koris wasn't a bastard, it wouldn't have turned out like this_-

The final thought stirred an angry noise from his throat. It surprised even himself.

-_I'm growling? Jesus, maybe I'm turning into a Turian_-

Zaeed sat to his left, piloting the shuttle. The mercenary didn't say anything for a while, just causally glancing over at the stewing assassin. The shifty looks were noticed by 23, who wasn't in the mood to deal with such things.

"You got a problem, Messani?"

Zaeed didn't say anything for a second, judging the situation. Finally, he responded, his rough voice emphasizing the point.

"I'm wondering why you're up here in the cockpit moaning like a bitch, while the only person on this damned shuttle who has reason to complain is sitting in the back all to her lonesome."

Cole narrowed his eyes, ready to retort before the words died in his throat. Zaeed was right after all. Here he was complaining when really, Tali was the one who had just lost everything. Then again, she had just lost everything because it seemed that 23 was incapable of helping the people he cared about. It only served to add to his depression, which then turned to anger towards himself.

"She's not alone. Kasumi went back there to help her cope."

Zaeed merely grunted. The conversation came to a close, allowing 23 to review his mistakes.

-_Let's run down the list, shall we? First, you let her father get killed. Second, you let her convince you to delete the data. That was stupid_-

Cole frowned, his mind creating a counter-argument.

-_No. She wouldn't have ever forgiven me. I couldn't…._-

He yelled at himself.

-_Couldn't what? Give up your friendship for her happiness? For a future with her people, her family, the people who cared for her? What the hell kind of reasoning is that?_-

He closed his eyes.

-_I cared for her. I STILL care for her. I could…I could give her everything_-

His eyes shot open when he thought that. Was he really going there? After what had just happened?

-_Goddamn it. I can't do this. I can't do that to her. It's not safe, it's not a sure thing, it's not-_

His romantic side pushed through, the heart talking to the mind.

-_It's not what? Natural? You sound like Lawson. You know how you feel about Tali. You know what she did for you_-

He grimaced outwardly.

-_I know what she did for me. I know how I feel about her. How I want her. But I can't. No matter what I want to give her, no matter how much I care for her, I can't. I let her down. It'd be a mockery to share my feelings when I can't even save her from her own people. She deserves better_-

Leaning against the chair, his internal conversation fell silent, the note of finality implied at the end of his monologue. However, his heart wasn't done.

-_She made you better. She protected you. She helped you. She saved you_-

He wanted to scream at himself.

-_I couldn't save her!_-

-_You still can!_-

"So It'll take us about nine hours to reach the rela-"

23 bolted out of the chair, the voice surprising him. Zaeed turned, startled at the sudden movement.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Cole glanced around, realizing he'd been deep in thought.

"Er. Nothing. Just…Nevermind."

At the finish of his sentence, the door to the shuttle opened, revealing Kasumi. She stepped into the cramped room, stealing 23's seat. She looked exhausted, as well as sad. Cole looked at her questioningly.

"Tali is…She's alright, but…She's hurt. I watched her put together and take apart a heating unit that was working just fine. She swore there was something wrong with it, but…you need to talk to her, 23. She just needs someone there for her, and it can't be me."

Cole opened his mouth when she resumed.

"She needs you."

He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself.

-_Go on. You can do it_-

Was this how she had felt? When he stormed off to the cargo hold after flashing back to the Rebirth, was she thinking the same thoughts?

-_You owe her. Show her she still has something_-

23 sighed, straightened his posture, and stepped into the cramped compartment. For the first time since before all this had started. Since before he had lost himself to this new reality, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

><p>The clicking of holo-pad was fast, calculated, and efficient. Garrus stood at the console, his three-fingered hand flying over the buttons, while he refused to move, dedicated to the task.<p>

His mind however, was a different thing altogether.

-_She betrayed me. Shepard. How could she? I had him in my sights. All she needed to do was move_-

He remembered the feel of the trigger against his finger, the scope to his eye. He nearly opened fire when he saw the familiar colony marks approaching, the face just as strong a reminder.

-_I had him. I was ready. She had no right to choose to let him go_-

She talked to him, asking his name. The air around him almost stopped, his breath slowing for the shot.

-_My soldiers. My team. My mission. She ruined it all_-

He could still remember the look she gave him, the Turian voice on the other side of the mike, apologizing.

-_Damn him. Damn her_-

There wasn't anything to say on the flight back to the Normandy. Shepard had bought the biggest lie possible.

He slammed his hands down onto the desk, the hologram disabled.

"DAMN IT!"

He breathed hard, the anger seeping into his mind again. Calmly, he resolved to push out of this. Despite his rage, he could maintain himself. They still had a mission to do.

The sound of the battery doors opening caught his attention, but he refused to turn around. He knew who it was.

"Garrus."

Shepard's voice was softer than normal. She way trying to comfort him. He shrugged off the effort, not speaking to her. She tried again, with a more direct approach, the slight annoyance creeping into her tone.

"Officer Vakarian, are you busy?"

He barely raised his voice over a whisper, trying not to let the anger slip in.

"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."

Alicia sighed, leaning against the door.

"No. I need to talk to my XO. Please Garrus."

Still, he didn't turn around, refusing to acknowledge her. Deep down, the Turian soldier in him screamed, yet he continued to rebel.

"I'm afraid they can't wait. I'm sorry, _Commander_."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. She was friends with Garrus, and in all the times he had ever called her that, it was with respect and admiration, even care. Yet, this time, it was different. Angry, almost mocking. She wasn't going to let that slide.

She walked up to him, grabbing him by his armor's collar. Spinning him around, she threw the startled Turian against the wall, holding him up by the neck with her arm. The move happened so quickly, Garrus couldn't respond. Shepard spoke, the anger obvious in her voice.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Vakarian! You think I wanted to let him go? I know what he did to you, and trust me, I'd have been willing to pull the trigger. But this wasn't about me. It was about you."

"It was about me and him! You would-"

She pressed harder, cutting off his words. Alicia could hardly believe she was holding him up, but something was stirring inside her, letting her body ignore that small fact.

"Yeah. I let him go. But you think I didn't have my reasons? You haven't had to see your best friend lose it while hunting some shadow. I know what's got you, Garrus. I know how you feel. It's that feeling I had when I lost Ashley."

Garrus narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.

"Sidonis betrayed you. Your team, your family, was killed. I understand. But if you really wanted him dead, then why didn't you kill him when he walked away from me?"

He looked up, away from Shepard. Why hadn't he? She wouldn't have been able to stop him. It was a clear shot. What had stopped him?

"You didn't want to kill him, Garrus. You don't blame him. You blame yourself."

He opened his mouth, ready to respond, but stopped. Alicia continued.

"I wasn't going to let you make that mistake. You needed to stop trying to turn it into another mission. You need to realize, that it wasn't your fault. It was them. The mercenaries. I could never let someone I love make such a horrible mistake. I'm sorry."

She slowly let him down, his feet hitting the floor solidly. Shepard looked at him, her eyes a little more tender.

"I'd rather not lose someone like you, Garrus. Can you forgive me?"

Garrus looked at her.

-_How could she…She had no right to…to…_-

His internal self slapped the part of his mind that was still angry.

"I…You're right, Shepard. But you aren't the one needing to apologize. I am."

Shepard smiled, taking his hand with hers.

"Apology accepted."

Garrus took his eyes from the floor, looking at Shepard again.

"Heh. I surprised myself. Talking back to a commanding officer. Lucky this isn't a Turian ship, or they'd toss me out the airlock."

Alicia smirked.

"That can still be arraigned, Officer Vakarian."

She started to turn, ready to leave, lest she give in and kiss him. The situation had gotten to her more than she expected. She was almost out the door before she heard him.

"I'm a little curious though. What exactly did you mean by love, Shepard?"

She froze, the words playing in her mind again and again. He had heard it. Turning, she smiled nervously. He stood there, arms crossed, a stupid Turian eyebrow raised.

"I…meant, a…a…"

She was livid with herself. No man alive had rendered her incapable of speech. She needed to think fast, or the gig was up.

-_The gig's already up. He knows_-

It was obvious from his stance that her mind was right. She had two options now. She could run away, and hope he didn't come looking, or…

Shepard dropped the nervous smile, eyes sinking darker with lust. Her breath drew it heavily, and she stalked towards him quickly. She was on him before he even knew what hit him.

She kissed him in full, the momentum she had built carrying them back into the battery. The door shut as Alicia wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

-_It's all or nothing now_-

Turians weren't natural kissers. Garrus didn't know exactly how to react, but the few vids he had seen did teach him a few things.

He brought his arms around her back, pulling her even closer. Next, he pushed his head forward, effectively returning the kiss. Moving his mandibles, he was able to imitate some sort of lip movement, which earned a quiet sigh from Shepard.

Finally, they pulled apart, their arms still wrapped around each other. Garrus looked down at her, a happiness starting to swell in his chest. Shepard was wearing a silly grin, her normally orderly demeanor now disheveled all to hell.

"How long, Shepard."

She leaned into his armor, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Since the clinic. Took me long enough, eh?"

Garrus nearly lost it right there.

"The clinic? Damn it Shepard! You had all those opportunities to tell me, and you have to go and die before I find out?"

She smirked at him, wiping a lose hair from her forehead.

"It wasn't just me, Vakarian. You had a choice as well."

He turned away from her, clearing his throat.

"Er…That's true. Sorry Shepard."

They stood like this for a few minutes, simply enjoying the turn of events, and each other.

"Where do we go from here?"

Shepard smiled at him.

"Do you like kissing me?"

Garrus lowered his head to hers, bumping softly against her.

"I like a lot of things about you, Shepard. Kissing included."

She leaned towards him, ready for another kiss. He almost made it too, until she went past his mandible, and for his ear.

"Then we go from here, to my cabin. Ten minutes."

She stepped back from him, running her hand down his face. Even with her soft skin, it felt warm.

"Don't be late, Officer Vakarian."

With that, she walked off, leaving a very nervous and excited Turian standing there, watching her hips sway casually.

* * *

><p>He watched her work, her hands moving quickly over the components, determined to find the small error in the machinery.<p>

Cole wondered how to break her from her spell. He tried to talk to her, but she simply responded with quiet noises of approval, or disapproval.

"Tali, maybe you should take a break. You've been at it for a few hours."

She didn't even turn to answer him.

"I can't, 23. This heating unit needs to be repaired."

He glanced past her, at the wiring of the unit. It wasn't connected to the ship, or anything secondary.

"Tali."

She just kept working at an exhaustive pace. He raised his voice.

"TALI."

She turned to him for a brief second, her annoyance obvious.

"I'm trying to work. If you want to bother someone, go talk guns with Zaeed, or…I don't know."

Cole sighed. It didn't bother him that she had responded as she did.

"Tali, you need to take a break. Please."

She stopped for a second, her hand hovering hesitantly over a tool. Cole tried again.

"For me?"

Her voice was quiet.

"I can't. I need to fix this. If I can…"

Her voice broke, and he could hear the pain start to slip out.

"If I can fix this, I'll be happy. Please, 23. I just….I just need to fix this, and everything will be alright."

She turned away from him entirely, her hands working on the machinery in the wall.

He knew what has happening.

-_How do I…Screw it. Worked for me_-

He approached her, stepping over the unit. She didn't notice him.

He walked up behind her, placing his hands around her waist. She felt him, and stopped her repairs.

"Let me work, 23."

He didn't say anything, as he continued forward, wrapping his arms around her torso. He was against her now, and he placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Tali. C'mon."

She was starting to tremble slightly. She knew what he was trying to do.

"I…Cole, please. I just…If I fix this, then...Please. let me fix this. I can do it."

He didn't say anything.

"Please, Cole."

He whispered softly, his words barely picked up by her audio receptors.

"I'm sorry, Tali. I'm sorry."

She dropped the tools, her hands lay at her side. Leaning back against him, her frame wracked with the silent sobs she had trapped. Cole merely held her tighter, reminding her that he was there for her.

She turned, facing him. She embraced him, her silent cries masked beneath her helmet. Cole refused to let go until she demanded it.

* * *

><p>Tali lay along the seat, head resting in 23's lap. He was checking the arrival time, and slowly rubbing Tali's arm soothingly. She looked up after a while, her silver eyes meeting his brown. Her voice still sounded a little sad, but it was different. Healed, almost.<p>

"Cole…"

He smiled softly.

"How can I help?"

She shook her head. Taking his hand, she held it with her own. Leaning her head against his leg again, she spoke, barely a whisper.

"Thank you."

As they laid there in silence, Tali's mind was abuzz. She had nothing left. No family, no mission, no reason. It suddenly dawned on her that she had nothing to lose. Coming to a conclusion, she finally made up her mind.

She was going to tell Cole that she loved him.

_Next chapter is going to take a little longer. I did get this one up fairly quickly though, didn't I?_


	5. Cabin Fever

_New chapter guys. Please review, because, well. I want them. Hope you guys like the focus in this chapter. it's kind of a setup._

Alicia sprinted off the elevator, nearly running into the door to her room. The sudden turn of events involving Garrus and her was quite unexpected, and her cabin wasn't the cleanest room on the ship. Firmly aware she had less than five minutes, she sprinted to the lower, more comfortable part of her cabin, throwing the bed sheets into a more organized heap. Next, she ran around the room, arraigning the wine glasses in a way that looked a little more relaxing. It would have been obvious to anyone watching her that she was a tad nervous.

-_Pull yourself together girl. He's interested, so you've already won the battle. Now you just need to relax and do your thing_-

She stopped for a moment, realizing her mind had made her sound a little easier than she was. Her attention was caught on the gun parts and modification tools on her desk. Alicia cursed herself when she heard the door open, the slight hiss warning her. Turning, she saw him.

-_Well….there goes the "relaxing" attitude_-

* * *

><p>-Eight minutes earlier-<p>

-_Maybe the blue? No, I'm always wearing blue. Maybe she'll find that comforting. Like a big, plated Turian pillow….That sounds stupid. I sound stupid_-

The usually orderly forward battery was littered with clothes of different colors and shapes. Garrus stood nearly naked in the middle, his mind preoccupied with how to present himself to Shepard.

-_Maybe I'll just go like this. She certainly seems to like the forward approach….no. The crew would have a fit, and the last of the military discipline would vanish like love from a vorcha_-

He picked up a dark black outfit, the sleeves shorter than a normal officer shirt.

-_Haven't worn this since Palaven_-

He eyed the black material, the smooth cloth slipping between his talons.

-_To hell with it. If everything goes to plan, I won't be wearing it for very long_-

He slipped the shirt over his head, minding his fringe. After adjusting the strong material to contour to his plates, he turned, heading to Shepard's cabin.

-_Just remember. Savor that last shot before popping the heat sink, you've got reach, she's got flexibility, and don't use the talons when finishing_-

He clicked his mandibles, stepping into the elevator.

This was either going to be a total success, or a crash worse than the Kara.

* * *

><p>They looked at each other from opposite sides of the room. There was a tension, but it wasn't unpleasant. Garrus spoke first.<p>

"Uh…Shepard."

Alicia started walking up to him, and nearly tripped on the stairs. Things were awkward.

"Garrus. You look…Good."

She wasn't lying. The black material laid over his plates perfectly, outlining his muscle as well. To Alicia, it was damn sexy.

She stepped up to him, hoping to initiate something.

"You look pretty good yourself, Shepard. I like what you did with your hair."

Alicia stopped, and ran a hand through her hair. In her mad dash, she had lost the settled look, and instead, had an appearance that she had been standing in the wind.

She raised an eyebrow to his now visible smirk.

"Very funny, Vakarian."

He stepped towards her, the distance now closed. Placing a hand on her waist, he pulled her closer to her. Alicia's eyes widened at the move.

"I thought so. One of us has to bring the humor, Shepard. This place wouldn't hold itself up without it."

Smiling at the Turian, Alicia raised her hand, rubbing his mandible, and working his way behind his head.

"Maybe. But sometimes I think you forget who's in charge."

"Maybe you'll need to remind me."

His voice dripped with a seduction she couldn't quite avoid. She felt her breath get heavy in her throat. Raising her hand further, she reached the back of his fringe, running her fingers hard against the plate. Garrus's eyes went wide, unnoticed by Shepard.

"I think I'm lookin-"

Shepard wasn't able to finish the sentence. Garrus had grabbed her by the waist and thrown her gently against the fish tank. Her surprise increased when she felt his mouth on hers, hungrily attacking her flesh. She tried to move, hoping to understand the situation better, when she felt his hands wrapped around her wrists, holding her in place. She was trapped, yet Alicia couldn't be more appreciative of the situation. She leaned her chest out, allowing more contact room between the two of them. She felt subdued, which was new to her.

Garrus couldn't think, his mind reeling with the desire to have her. Finally, he noticed what he was doing, and a look of horror came over his features. Pulling back, he let go of her wrists, an apology already spilling out before they had completely separated.

"Shepard! I didn't mean to do that. Are you alrig-"

Alicia cut him off, pulling him back into the kiss. Separating once more, she grabbed the top of his shirt, and with a quiet grunt, ripped the fabric off his plates. Looking up, she took him by the shoulder plates and pulled him back against her. Thrilled at this response, Garrus brought his arms around her back, tearing through the fabric of her shirt, careful not to cut her.

Slowly, Shepard raised her arms from around his neck, and similar to before, carefully rubbed her way up to the sensitive spot on his fringe. Garrus stopped kissing her, instead, closing his eyes, and giving something between a purr and a snarl. Alicia kissed her way up his mandible to his ear.

"Something wrong, Garrus?"

He knew he'd hurt her if he grabbed her. His talons were sharp, and could cut into flesh easily by accident. Hoping to quell his desire to hold her close, he threw his hands against the fish tank, his claws scraping into the strong plastic as Shepard worked her way up his fringe.

"Tell me, Garrus. Do you like that?"

He tried to speak, but she increased the pressure, turning his words into another snarling breath. Down below, Garrus felt the familiar shift in his plates, and his sheath opening. Her voice was warm in his ear, sensual yet filled with longing. It drove him mad.

"Is this what you want? Vakarian? Because I'm enjoying it."

He found his voice.

"No."

She let go of his fringe, horrified she had been causing him pain of some sort. He anticipated this, grabbing her hands roughly. He brought both of them to one hand, holding her arms over her head with a single grasp. Carefully, he massaged her front, the talons adding a pleasuring texture. Leaning in to look her in the eyes, he clicked his mandibles.

"This is what I want."

He reached down and grabbed Shepard through the legs, hoisting her into the air. The thick ridge on his arm met her pelvic bone perfectly which drew a gasp from Alicia. He carried her to the bed, and threw her down onto it. Her clothes, already torn to bits, fell apart revealing her naked body. Garrus paused at the sight. Shepard laid there, helpless. Her eyes lulled, a side effect of her desire. Her brown hair spread across her pillow and chest, the hazel chaos beautiful by any standards.

Garrus breathed in, trying to control himself. He needed to be thinking clearly for this next part.

-_She's mine. I'm claiming her_-

"Garrus…."

His eyes perked up. Shepard raised a single finger, beckoning him to come closer.

"Mark me."

Garrus didn't even think as he climbed over her body, his plated torso meeting her soft, warm breasts. They kissed again, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Shepard was barely aware of the sweet taste of Garrus's skin.

-_Finally_-

He moved back down her body, his tongue sliding along her neck, reaching her breasts. Carefully, he grabbed her nipple with his mouth, sliding his tongue over the small bud. Shepard gasped at the feel. Turian tongues were much more sensitive. Inside his head, Garrus grinned.

-_Sorry Alenko. Guess I did have a shot with her. Thank the ancestors_-

Alicia grabbed his head, moaning into his ear.

"Garrus…please…"

He had no more hesitation. Releasing his lust, Garrus acted. Every want, every touch, every kiss. This was their time.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll have a scar."<p>

Shepard rolled over, wrapping her arm around Garrus's torso. He placed his arm around her neck, careful of the injury. Even with her advanced healing, it still looked a little bloody.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I couldn't, well,…you're…intense."

She smiled seductively at him, sliding a finger up the creases between his plates. He gave a shiver.

"I don't mind the bite, Garrus. Also it's Alicia. No "Commander" or "Shepard" in the captains quarters."

He was about to respond when she snuggled up closer to him, softly kissing his mandibles. It felt cool and relaxing against his skin.

"So tell me, Garrus…"

She whispered into his ear, barely loud enough to hear.

"How was your day?"

He turned to her, smirking pleasantly.

"Pretty good, all things considered. I ravaged my stunning Commanding officer, and even got to discover how tasty humans are."

He leaned in closer, his voice taking on a deathly whisper.

"Honestly, _Alicia_, it's a wonder why Palaven hasn't started importing human for meals."

Shepard stared at Garrus, a laugh brewing in her lungs.

-_Don't do it. He'll just keep making jokes. Bad jokes_-

She lost the battle. Her splitting shrieks of laughter rang through the room. The pure ridiculousness of the situation and his serious attitude was perfect. After the waves had subsided, she threatened a glance back at Garrus.

He stared, smirking even more than before. It looked like he was about to say something else, but he halted, his facial expression changing. He clicked his mandibles, and sunk into the bed, nestling his head against Alicia.

"I could get used to this, Shepard."

His voice sounded quieter, the deep, emotional tone she loved taking hold. She leaned in, bumping her forehead against his. She knew what it meant.

"I told you, Vakarian."

She closed the distance, her last words spoken with a weak breath.

"To you, it's Alicia."

They kissed again, the sexual nature of the situation gone. This was about passion, and as their lips danced once more, the lights dimmed readily, courtesy of a monitoring AI.

* * *

><p>The elevator began the slow climb to Shepard's cabin. According to Joker, she'd been there the entire day. Tali didn't kmow how to ask for permanent residence, but given Shepard's willingness to help, she didn't think it'd be a problem.<p>

-_I can't imagine Shepard would throw me out after the mission. Might be better to ask, though_-

Tali tried not to think about everything that had happened. The entire mission had been a giant weight on her shoulders, and it had almost broken her.

-_If Cole hadn't…he tried. He tried so hard to help. Maybe there wasn't anything he could have done. Maybe it's better this way_-

She had never been a fan of fleet politics, but even thinking as such left her with an ashamed feeling. Instead, she tried to think about the positives.

-_Father…At least I know he cared. That he loved me, and…and he was proud_-

She felt the tears wet her eyes, and she swore at herself.

-_Stop it! You are tougher than this_-

Tali blinked hard, the tears disappearing. She wouldn't let this affect her anymore.

The door the cabin opened with a familiar hiss, and she stepped inside, spotting Shepard standing by her terminal. The sound of the airlock alerted the Commander, who gave a surprised look at the Quarian.

"Tali. Hey, I was coming down to meet you."

She walked up, her voice full of care.

"I heard the mission didn't end so well."

Tali bought a gloved hand to her head, her sadness obvious.

"We…we tried everything Shepard. Did 23 tell you what happened?"

Shepard moved closer, glancing at the shower door for a second, then wrapping Tali in a soft hug.

"I just read his briefing. Want to talk about it?"

Tali nodded, moving her way over to the couch. Shepard opened her mouth, ready to suggest going somewhere more private, when she realized how stupid that would sound. She joined Tali, hoping Garrus wouldn't get out of the shower for a bit.

They sat at opposite ends, Tali on the couch, Shepard on the chair. Sitting down, Tali picked up what looked like a torn black shirt. She raised it at Alicia.

"Sorry, Tali. I uh…Rough night."

Tali turned to the rest of the room, taking in the sight of the bed and clothes on the floor.

"Rough night?"

Shepard nodded quickly.

"Nightmares. About Akuze."

"Oh."

Alicia leaned forward, desperate to change the topic.

"So. What exactly did you want to discuss?"

Tali crossed her arms, her actions suggesting nervousness.

"I…I don't have a home anymore, Shepard. Right now I'm Tali'Zorah Vas Neda. I'll help with the mission, no doubt, but…after we…if we make it back, would you have me on your ship? The Normandy is the closest thing to a home I have. All my family. You, Garrus, Joker…I would like to stay."

She finished, her tone sounding slightly desperate.

"Please?"

Shepard smiled at her warmly.

"Tali, you're always welcome here. My offer never changed. If you need anything, let me know. Joker and EDI will be glad to have the company, I'm sure."

The Quarian sighed, and relaxed a little more.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Now, was there anything else? Do you want to talk about the trial?"

Tali turned her head, the topic still painful.

"I…not now, Shepard. I'm sorry, but I don't want to drag you into the insanity of flotilla politics."

Alicia nodded.

"I understand."

There was a silence between them for a bit, before Shepard continued.

"How was 23?"

Tali looked back at her, the sadness changing to…Shepard couldn't tell. Admiration? Embarrassment?

"He was…he did everything right."

Shepard leaned forward, intent on listening.

"When they challenged me, he didn't have to step up. He wasn't my captain. But when he did, he…I've never heard him speak like that. So full of passion, and a…a sense of right? I don't know. He just kept telling them how good I was, and how they were making a mistake. No one has ever said anything like that about me. No one. It made me feel…"

She couldn't continue. Alicia waited, but understood the pause. Tali hadn't entirely figured this out for herself yet.

-_Loved? Keelah, no. No, that…it wasn't….he…_-

"Shepard…"

Tali's voice came out like a whisper.

"How do you…have you felt love before?"

Shepard smiled, her head rising. Tali rephrased the question.

"I..I mean, do you know how to realize love? I don't know what I feel. I don't know how to…"

It broke free, and Tali gave up with subtlety.

"Do I love him, Shepard? This feeling, this pull right here…"

She motioned to her heart.

"When he spoke to me…not to the Admirals, but to ME, I felt it. It was painful, and wonderful, and it ached but…I want to feel that again."

She dropped her head into her hands.

"What do I do, Shepard?"

Alicia stood up, crossing the couch. Sitting herself next to Tali, she placed a hand on her back soothingly.

"Tali, it's normal to feel this way."

Her silver eyes appeared from between her three fingers, staring at Shepard.

"Maybe for someone who's used to it."

"Not exactly. You need to confront this, Tali. If you feel this way about 23, you need to talk to him. Let him know, or hell, peak his interest. Otherwise, that feeling will only get more painful, and what makes it good will start to disappear. Regret does more damage than heartbreak."

Tali stared at Shepard, her sliver eyes widening with understanding.

"I…but what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then you move on."

Tali wanted to scream. It couldn't be that simple.

"That's it? I pour my heart out to him, and if it doesn't work, I just let go of that and move on?"

Alicia smiled at her.

"Not really. You don't ever really move on. But it's nice to think we can."

Tali leaned against the couch, the revelations starting to tire her out. They sat in silence until her accented whisper broke the calm.

"Do you think he loves me?"

Shepard thought for a while, contemplating her words.

"He chose you over Miranda. He chose love over hate."

She sat back from Tali, and looked her square in the eyes.

"I can't tell you what he feels. He's a mystery, but…if it helps….he's a good man. You've got good instincts."

Tali sat up from the couch, staring off into space.

"I…Thank you, Shepard. I need to think about this…about him."

Alicia stood, patting the Quarian on the back.

"Anytime, Tali."

They walked to the door together, Shepard making her way to the work station.

"Tali, by the way, we're headed to Ilium next. We have to get back on track with the mission."

"Understood, Commander."

She turned to walk out, when something popped into her head.

"How did Garrus do with HIS mission? Did he catch his target?"

Shepard glanced at the shower quickly. The sound of running water was gone.

"He, uh…worked out his problem. Took a little work, but I think we've gotten past it. Well, Tali it's late, and I think I shou-"

The door to the shower opened, and out walked the devil himself, wrapped in a white towel. Turning to Shepard, he started.

"I'm not a fan of water, Alicia, but I do have to say that shower was _heaven-"_

He glanced over, noticing Tali. His half naked form froze in place.

No one moved.

Shepard's eyes moved from Garrus to Tali, to Garrus.

-_Well, shit_-

Tali broke the awkward silence.

"I see, Shepard. A little work."

Garrus opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off by Shepard.

"Like I said Tali. You just need to talk to him, and things usually progress."

The Quarian stifled a laugh, stepping out of the room.

"Have fun you two."

The door shut, answering all of Garrus's prayers.

He turned and looked at Shepard, who was ready to have a laughing fit. He raised his head nonchalantly.

"The shower was still worth it."

_I didn't include the sex scene because it was already pretty text heavy. Don't worry, you'll get some skin-on-skin action soon enough. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be pretty special. Like, 23 is a fucking boss and Tali is perfectly wonderful special. REVIEW!_


	6. Snowstorm

*_Edited: So, the Doc manager wasn't working. Now it is. This chapter was a little longer, but it was such a blast to write, I don't even care. Please leave a review, mainly because this chapter is...well...you'll see._

The water rushed across the floor of the hangar, the sound filling the large space. Rising steadily from the pool were columns of ice, each about the size of a person. After filling themselves in, they solidified, ice appearing behind the wall of water. The sound of the ice cracking echoed like gunshots as the columns re-arraigned themselves, limbs and heads starting to form. Cole stood in the center of it all, his attention drawn to the knives on his arms.

-_Twelve combatants. All unarmed. Four behind, eight in front_-

The water stopped flowing as the statues finished icing themselves over. Silence filled the hangar once more. 23 breathed in and out slowly, lowering his heart rate. Closing his eyes, he used the water in the air to sense them. He cracked a smile.

He moved, barely more than a flash of blue and green. He attacked the left-most side, his knife cutting the head off the statue. The momentum carried him into the next, where he closed his fist and smashed through the center of the ice. The figure crumbled into pieces as 23 spun, bringing his opposite arm into the head of the third statue. Regaining his balance, the twin blades sprung from his wrist, where he stabbed forward, gouging the eyes from the ice column.

-_A little workout never hurt_-

Turning to the next statue, he felt a javelin slide from his forearm.

-_Straight through the middle_-

He leaped at the figure, blade raised, ready to cleave the column in half.

Cole never expected the hand at his throat. The icy hand stopped him dead in the air, his feet hanging off the gorund.

-_What_-

He column brought Cole closer to it's non-existent face, the splitting sound of ice cracking blocking any other noise. The fingers grew tighter around Cole's neck. He tried to stop the figure, yet the water wasn't responding.

-_Can't get free. What the hell is this?_ -

He couldn't breathe as the monster started to squeeze harder. Black edged into his vision as he tried desperately to stay awake. The sound of cracking ice picked up again, and 23 turned towards the source of the noise.

The other figures were closing in, their arms raised with blades of ice, similar to those he used. They were going to kill him. The cracking continued, and for a second, Cole wondered if the sound was his own throat.

-_**Cole…you seem scared**_-

It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. The figures surrounded him, raising their blades. He couldn't find the strength to move.

-_You can't scare me. You can't hurt me_-

-_**I can hurt you, Cole. I can hurt you worse than Cerberus did. Do you feel it, 23? Do you feel the cold grip of fear tearing into you? Stop me, 23. Get angry. Protect yourself**_-

-_No. I won't le_-

-_**Fear me, 23. Attack**_-

-_I won't. I'm done with that_-

-_**Release your anger. SAVE YOURSELF**_-

He yelled, the last of his energy used by the simple command.

"Go to hell!"

The voice screamed.

-_**RELEASE ME!**_**-**

The statues plunged their javelins, spearing Cole. He cried out in pain.

* * *

><p>Cole bolted upright, his armor and blade flooding over him as he ripped the sheets off his body. He nearly yelled out in anger, until he realized his surroundings.<p>

The ice-covered room was quiet, and nothing was threatening. The wall of water stood over the doorway, protecting the only entrance to the room. Cole breathed in and out heavily, glancing around for a danger that wasn't there. After his senses came back to him, he dropped back onto the bed, his lungs rasping for breath.

-_Nightmare. It was just a nightmare_-

He sighed deeply, calming himself down.

It wasn't like him to have these kinds of dreams. His only nightmares had been of the Cryonics cell, Lyla, and Miranda. Never something like this. It had been years since he had been the target of such a devious assault on his subconscious.

-_Maybe it's because I've solved all my other problems. Maybe it's a good thing my mind has to make up it's own horrors_-

The thought didn't make him feel any more at ease. The dream had been intense. He got out of bed, hoping to move past the unpleasant night.

As he stood there, armor covering his body, he suddenly realized how long it had been since he had showered.

-_Not since Italy. Before all of…this_-

Because of his genetic condition, he didn't really need to. The sterility of his skin cells had taken care of disease, as well as any unpleasant "side-effects". Yet, Cole still felt the need to maintain his appearance. It helped make him feel human.

-_Nice play to think, the shower. Besides, it might be time to get some fresh water_-

After evaporating his armor, Cole removed his clothing. Realizing he couldn't just walk naked to the bathroom, he pulled a towel from the nearby clothing cabinet. Wrapping himself, he allowed a thin layer of ice to cover his body. He trusted the crew, but he wasn't ready to start revealing himself so openly. Opening the door, he walked through the wall of water, and stepped into the hall.

The mess area was quiet, mainly a few relaxing crew members, as well as Zaeed and Jack. Kenneth and Gabriela were sitting at the end of the table, and were the first to notice the assassin. The female engineer stared, her eyes locked to Cole's figure, while Kenneth merely scratched his head at the sight.

"Uh, 23? The ice cooler gettin' a tad warm for ya?"

Cole gave Kenneth a shrug.

"Haven't had a shower in ages. Figured there wasn't any harm."

Gabby spoke up, her voice laced with teasing.

"Oh, no harm at all 23. Go right ahead."

Cole turned back towards the bathroom, intent on getting in before anyone else commented. He heard the conversation as he walked away.

"Did you see his arms? Oh man. He certainly isn't all ice."

"Quit starin' woman. Honestly, you sound like a schoolgirl with a crush."

"Hey! I can admire. Besides, it's not often you see a guy with a body like his. I hate the models on the extranet. They're all bulk."

"You're tellin' me things I don' want to know, girl."

Thankfully for Cole, the door shut before he heard the end of the conversation. Walking over to the shower area, he took the towel and placed it over the side of the stall.

The warm water hit the thin armor, and the sound of melting ice filled the small room. Steam sprayed from his skin as Cole simply stood there, the warm water washing over his body.

-_Ahhh….Haven't gotten to enjoy this for a while_-

He stood there for ten minutes, making sure the water washed all remnants of his armor away. Finally, he cooled the flow coming from the nozzle, and reapplied it onto his body.

-_Fresh armor. I feel better already_-

Taking the towel, he strode out of the bathroom, a small smile on his face. Walking back, he noticed Kelly approaching from the table, her grin pleasant. When she saw 23, and the current state he was in, the grin grew a little wider.

"Ahem…23. Shepard wanted me to let you know that we've arrived at Ilium. She wanted you to head out and grab some new weapons in case we have any more trouble."

She held out a datapad, which Cole took casually. He glanced over the data.

"What's our mission here, again?"

"Shepard is hoping to still recruit the Justicar and the Assassin from the dossier. She did say she was going to visit Liara first though. According to Garrus, she's been making a good living as an information broker, and with our current situation, we might need one."

Cole looked back up at Kelly, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Seems fine. I'll head out in a few minutes."

Kelly nodded.

"Alright. And, 23?"

He turned back face her.

"Make sure you put some clothes on. We don't need the Asari trying to kidnap one of our crew."

23 rolled his eyes, and stepped back into his cabin, Kelly's quiet chuckles echoing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the market to pick up some engineering supplies."<p>

Kasumi looked up from her book, eyes catching Tali standing in her dooway.

"Sounds like fun. Can't help though. Shepard wants me to help with the Justicar when she gets back from visiting Liara."

Tali sighed, nodding her head in defeat.

"Alright. It shouldn't be so bad on my own."

Kasumi gave a tricky smile.

"You could always invite 23."

Tali crossed her arms at Kasumi, who had burst into a small giggle at the end of her sentence.

"I'm going to ignore that."

Kasumi waved her hand as she turned back to her book.

"Make sure you set your thermal adjustments. It's supposed to be pretty warm today."

"Will do."

With that, Tali walked out of the room, her mind already drifting somewhere else.

* * *

><p>About two hours had passed since 23 left the ship, and the Nos Astra market was buzzing with activity. Shops were filled with customers, and what little patience the vendors had was already drying up quickly.<p>

Cole felt the heat through his armor, and even with his ice, he felt warm.

-_Maybe it wouldn't be so hot if I uncovered my head_-

He toyed with the idea, but ultimately decided the heat was bearable. He didn't like being uncovered in the presence of strangers. Walking down the street, he noticed a weapons dealer, and casually made his way over to him.

-_He better have good merchandise. I might have to return to the Normandy empty handed_-

Cole was surprised at the lack of quality weapons. Someone must have just come through. Maybe a gang, or military group. The Turian merchant didn't look too helpful, which gave away just how many weapons he had sold recently.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for some equipment."

The Turian glanced up at him, a look of boredom on his features.

"What kind of equipment?"

23 didn't like the merchant's attitude. He placed his hands on the desk between them, leaning closer to the man.

"The kind that makes people think twice when they see you."

Leaning back, the Turian nodded, realizing 23 meant business.

"We've got some great weapons from the ERC. Sounds good?"

Cole rolled his eyes. He knew how "reliable" ERC tech was.

"No thanks. I think I'm wasting my time."

The merchant was about to protest, when the two heard shouting from across the street. 23 turned, a frown behind his mask.

-_What the hell is all that commotion?_-

He walked in the direction of the disturbance, hoping for answers.

* * *

><p>Tali browsed over the engineering catalog. Picking out some plasma coils that looked good, she called over a store manager, hoping to set-up delivery. The Asari approached her, a look of contempt in her eyes.<p>

"And how can I help you, Quarian?"

Tali nearly started at the "Quarian" comment, but refused. She had dealt with racism before.

"'I'd like to purchase these items and have them delivered."

The employee glanced at the equipment, which rang up a heavy cost. Turning an eye back to Tali, her voice sounded suspicious.

"And your method of payment?"

Tali brought up her omni-tool, displaying the Normandy's account number. The Asari didn't even bat an eye.

"I'm sorry, Miss. We don't allow credit transactions this high unless you have the cash on you."

Tali took a step backward, the ridiculousness of the rule catching her by surprise.

"Who would carry that much money around with them? They'd be asking to get robbed!"

The Asari crossed her arms, eyeing Tali even more intently.

"You'd know all about robbing people, wouldn't you, Quarian."

The words hit her like a wall.

-_She doesn't trust me because of the suit?_-

"You think just because I'm a Quarian, I rob people? You're unbelievable! How do you run a business like this?"

The woman twitched, her frown more prominent. Raising her voice, she hoped to subdue Tali with words.

"I run and keep my business because I'm a honest, hardworking woman. Not some vagrant running around trying to steal engine equipment!"

Tali raised her arm, pointing at the Asari.

"How dare you! I've never stolen from anyone!"

"Maybe not on this planet!"

"You racist Boshtet!"

The sound of a new customer sounded, and the two women turned, surprised at the new arrival.

23 scanned the store, finding a familiar Quarian standing at arms-length with an angry looking Asari.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The Asari turned, her facial expression changing rapidly.

"Thank goodness you're here! This thief was just about to rob me!"

She ran up to 23, grabbing him. Cole froze, the situation taking him by surprise. Tali rolled her eyes.

"So this Quarian is robbing you?"

The woman nodded frantically.

"Yes! Please, stop her!"

Cole removed the Asari from his arm, and approached Tali. Giving her a wink, he grabbed her arm gently, making it look as though he was apprehending her.

"Don't worry ma'am. She's not going to hurt you."

He carefully lead her out of the store. Turning back, he changed his tone, his anger obvious.

"Although if you ever discriminate like that again, I just might."

He turned, walking out of sight. Tali merely stared at the stunned Asari, enjoying the sight before following 23 into the street.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the market, hoping to head back to the Normandy, until 23 realized he was hungry.<p>

-_Haven't eaten since yesterday_-

Turning to Tali, he spoke.

"Hey. I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to get some food?"

Tali nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She hadn't expected close contact with Cole for a while. Ever since her visit to Shepard's cabin, she'd been thinking hard about how to approach her difficult situation with him. Being close to him was nerve-wracking, but she was still hungry.

-_It can't hurt to spend a LITTLE time with him_-

Walking for a while, they found a Volus food vendor who sold both Dextro and Levo dishes. Tali opted for flavored Turian nutrient paste, while Cole took something that resembled a chicken sandwich. They found a table to sit, and began to eat. Cole initiated the conversation.

"So. Scariest enemy."

Tali thought as she chewed the paste. It wasn't everyday she got to get her food flavored.

"The Rachni. They weren't so bad at a distance, but…The smaller ones. Ugh, especially when they came at you."

Cole's tone took on an amused note, a smile building on his features. He had taken his hood and mask off to eat.

"I didn't think you'd be afraid of a little bug."

Tali rolled her eyes, scoffing at the statement.

"You forget, Cole. Quarians live in space. Not a lot of insect life to deal with. Even on our home world, there isn't any. We developed symbiotically with the land, which was a much different form of ecology than Asari, or humans for that matter."

"I can see that."

Tali put the nearly empty tube on the table, bringing her six fingers together.

"My turn. Best moment."

Cole raised his eyebrow.

"I don't understand the question."

Tali rubbed her legs together, directing her nervous habit somewhere less visible.

"Like, the best moment you've ever had. Or the best feeling."

Cole felt a smile creep onto his face. It wasn't often when he thought of happy things.

Turning to the side, he glanced out the window, watching people casually walk past.

"I don't know. Before all of this, back in my world….I saw some pretty beautiful things."

Tali gazed at him longingly, her silver eyes casually scanning his face.

"What was it like?"

Cole smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"It was sunny. Warm. I'd go outside and enjoy the world for what it was. It wasn't threatening, or scary. I had friends, family. The good things in life."

His eyes turned, and he stared at the table.

"It's why I wanted to go back so badly on Adrun."

Tali felt the sadness of the moment sneak back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry. It sounds wonderful."

Cole relaxed his features, sighing slowly.

"It was. But I'm here now, and I'll make the best of it. With the people I care about."

He looked up at her, a grin on his face.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't go killing racist shopkeepers."

Tali rolled her eyes once more. Chuckling, 23 stood up, taking his food to the trashcan. They cleared their table, and started the walk back to the Normandy.

Their path took them along the side of a long balcony, which jutted far over the side of the building. The view was clear, and between two tall spires in the background, the golden sun started to set, the magnificent sight setting the atmosphere ablaze with color.

"That's impressive."

23 turned, staring at the picturesque view. He approached the edge of the balcony, leaning against it with his forearms. Tali struck the same pose to the left of him. Their shoulders touching.

"I love sunsets."

"Me too."

Cole stared longingly at the sight. Tali continued.

"Whenever I get to see them, I think about the home world. I imagine what it looks like from the surface, watching the warm sun slowly sink over the horizon."

Their eyes lulled as Cole smiled casually.

"What kind of horizon do you think about?"

Under the mask, she smiled.

"The ocean."

There was a silence between them as they enjoyed the sight. Tali quietly battled with herself as she considered saying what was on her mind next.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll be alone when I watch it set."

"You won't be alone Tali. You'll have someone."

Her voice carried with emotion as the sight in her mind appeared. She spoke, her voice filled with a gentle warmth.

"I want it to be you."

The pleasant silence continued. Tali's mind realized the words had slipped out unintentionally. The fear gripped her, and she turned to Cole, horrified at what she might see.

He turned to her, his eyes gazing at her intently, while his expression carried no emotion.

"Tali-"

She needed to stop him.

-_I've got nothing to lose! Say something before he does_-

"23….Cole."

He closed his mouth, all of his attention on listening.

"You saved me on Haestrom. I was going to die, and you just…appeared. You carried me to the shuttle, you saved my team. Cole, you…I don't know how to explain this, but…I…"

Her voice cracked, and she let everything go.

"I love you. I love you, and I can't even…I don't know how to do this. I've never had these feelings before. You've been everything to me for so long, I couldn't lose you Cole, I couldn't. On Horizon, at the trial, you were there for me. No one has ever…I…."

His expression didn't change. There was no smile or frown, no wince, or smirk. Just the same, calm stare he wore. Tali felt like having the earth swallow her up. She turned away from him, the day and sunset ruined. Nothing was beautiful now, and she felt as though she'd been cut from the inside out.

"I…I'm sorry Cole. I'll leave you alone. I'm so sorry…"

She wanted to run, cry, and yell at herself all at the same time. The Normandy was far, but all she had to do was make it to Kasumi's quarters, and she could hide.

-_Stupid, stupid stupid! Why did you do that? You ruined everything! You had a chance, and you threw it away because you couldn't shut your_—

Tali tried to take another step, but a gentle hold on her arm halted her from moving. She turned slowly, her eyes falling on the familiar gloved hand. She turned her body even more carefully, her mind blank at the possibility.

He looked confused. Almost as if he hadn't expected to do what he had.

Cole took a step forward, standing right in front of her. They looked into each other's eyes, brown meeting silver. Tali couldn't say anything. Couldn't move, or think. Anything that could ruin this brief, happy moment was a death sentence for her.

He raised his hand, placing it softly on her neck. There was no ice between them.

She distantly wondered if she should put her hand on his arm, the glove hovering slightly over his shoulder. Finally, she placed her hand, and upon reaching contact, clenched his arm tightly.

They looked at each other, never breaking sight. She raised her other arm, hoping to connect it with his chest. She succeeded, and he placed his arm around to the small of her back. Tali breathed in, the air drawing a nervous, ragged breath.

-_This…This can't be happening. It's a dream. I'll wake up, and we'll still be in the shuttle, or the Normandy, or…_-

Something dropped between their eyes. Floating lazily through the air, it twinkled like a diamond, shimmering gold and red, and yellow. Tali's eyes followed it, and it landed softly on her gloved hand, resting for a moment until melting into a small wet drop.

They looked at each other once more, and Tali saw the smile on the edge of his lips. Raising their heads, they looked up. Tali felt the gasp escape.

Thousands of diamonds fluttered from above, the gold sunset catching them in a sparkle of light. The reflections danced around, encasing them in a shower of color and brilliance.

She didn't understand what was happening, until the past conversations briefly flashed into her mind.

"_It's supposed to be pretty warm today"_

"_Are you trying to convince her you can affect the weather? Give it a rest, 23."_

"_It turns cloudy when you're depressed? Ok, I'll bite, what about when you're happy?"_

Tali looked down, meeting Cole's eyes again. He was smiling pleasantly at her, his brown eyes twinkling in the brilliant light.

He gently pushed back her veil. Leaning in slowly, he drew close to her neck, placing his lips on the side of her suit. She breathed in, the closeness of the situation catching her off guard. Even through the material she could feel it.

His lips felt smooth, and relaxing. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying just the feel of him. Pulling away, he gazed even deeper, his grin genuine and loving.

Tali giggled, all inhibition gone. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard his laugh, noticing not what it carried, but what it didn't. The pain was gone, replaced by a bright, warming note.

-_He's happy. He's happy that I'm happy. Keelah_-

They spun, the frenetic snowstorm increasing the beauty of the two. Coming to a stop, they slowly turned back to the sunset, the magical sight highlighted by the blizzard. She pushed herself against him, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder while he held her tightly with his arms.

They refused to move until sunset finished it slow journey down below the horizon, the snowstorm of light and passion never ceasing.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What'd you guys think? That chapter was a benchmark, and I'm glad I finally reached it. Please, leave a review. Also, if you have any questions or if you want me to address certain things in the next chapters, let me know, and I'll see if I can clear any things up in future chapters.<em>


	7. Assassin Vs Assassin

**_I'm back. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>25 hours later<em>

The skyline of Nos Astra was truly something to behold. The shimmering city gleamed in the late afternoon sun, and the reflective surfaces of the skyscrapers that dominated the financial district turned bright shades of gold and red. 23 stared out from his perch, eyes unwavering from behind the familiar comfort of his black, form-fitted mask. His mind drifted pleasantly to the day before, right after he and Tali'Zorah had confessed their mutual interest. There hadn't been much speaking since then. Only slight glances, and a quiet, overbearing sense of joy from her, and an increase in atmospheric anomalies on the ship, which ranged from a simple snow flurry, to a full on blizzard in the armory.

Cole smiled. Shepard was fully aware of the situation. Thankfully, the Commander hadn't said anything to dissuade them. In fact, she hadn't said anything at all. The only indication that she knew was the smile she gave the two of them during meals. Of course, Cole assumed Shepard's smile was also due in part to the fact that the ships XO was spending far more time in her cabin explaining calibrations than necessary.

The com chatter picked up again, and 23 turned to pick up his viper. He had been tracking the assassin for five hours. To his knowledge, the Drell didn't know of the shadow tailing him. It was only when he reached Dantius Towers that Shepard had radioed in the location.

**+I know Shepard. I'm already here+**

**+23, how did you know where he was going to be?+**

**+Picked up a tip. Spent the day following the assassin. He's a Drell by the way. Very fast. I'm covering the west tower from under the bridge. Good position for a rifle+**

**+I don't need to tell you not to engage him. We're here to recruit the assassin, not kill him+**

**+Copy commander. I'm here to provide cover for you as you move up. I'll keep an eye out+**

It was a simple plan. Cole should have known it was never that easy. Twenty minutes later the sound of gunfire was audible. Shepard was moving up the tower, the chattering of her assault rifle mixed with the screams of the mercenaries. Leveling the rifle against his shoulder, 23 scanned the windows and floors for an easy target, finger resting lightly on the side of the trigger.

-_Wait_. _That's him_-

five stories up, he saw the assassin. He moved like lighting, and struck like thunder. Clearing a room in under a minute, the Drell moved onwards, preparing to continue onto the next room. Cole regarded his calm, focused demeanor, until the assassin stopped.

Cole knew.

-_Shit_-

The lens glare. The light had bounced off the lens when Cole had turned his gaze to follow the assassin.

The Drell quickly dropped, grabbing a body and pushed it up over himself. It was clear what he was doing.

-_Cover_-

Pulling a pistol from the dead mercenary's armor, the assassin fired five shots at Cole, each missing him by inches. Lowering the rifle, 23 attempted to contact Shepard, until the sound of something moving behind him took his attention.

Turning, Cole saw the crate of welding fuel he had been leaning against. There were five holes where fuel rushed from onto the small ledge 23 was occupying. The assassin had known he couldn't hit the sniper. Instead, he chose to blow him up. Or at the very least, smoke him out.

23 acted without hesitation. He shouldered the viper and jumped to a support strut running parallel below the bridge in one rapid move. He ran along the thin metal pipe until he heard the explosion behind him. He had seconds before the support gave, and pushing forth, Cole let his hand fly forward, finding a pipe. The momentum carried him, and he soon monkey-barred his way towards the assassin.

Landing on the solid ground, Cole had no time for ceremony. Calling up his full armor, he just had time to open his eyes before they shifted black.

"Wait-"

The explanation already on his lips, Cole had less than a word out before the assassin charged. Firing two shots, each round landed dead center of 23's head. The force jolted him, and he almost fell backwards. 23 barely had time to catch his breath before he felt the punch. Harder than he ever anticipated, it stunned him in a way he hadn't felt since before Italy.

-_So….fast_-

Blow after blow, the assassin's strikes landed with deadly efficiency. The final fist landed on Cole's armored face. The sound of ice cracking barely registered, but for a moment, Cole wondered if this assassin could actually get through his armor. Spinning with the blow, Cole fell to his knees, only to feel the assassin's hands gripping his neck, ready for the kill.

"Sleep now."

-_Like HELL_-

Grabbing the Drell by the arms, Cole pulled him against his back, and slowly released a few shards from his back. He couldn't kill the assassin outright, but it wouldn't be his fault if the Drell hadn't headed his warning.

"Three….Two…One"

The Drell's instincts got the better of him, and he released 23. Taking no chances, Cole froze the ground below them, and he heard the assassin slip. Turning, Cole was surprised to see him on his feet so quickly. There was a brief moment of surprise on the assassin's face which allowed 23 a small sense of assurance.

-_Not just some mercenary trash, huh-_

The assassin held no expression. Running forward, he charged 23 once more. Reaching the ice, the Drell dropped to his knees, and slid towards Cole. As the distanced closed, their fight began. Blocking and striking, Cole had never faced such a challenge before. The battle lasted two minutes, an eternity it seemed. Giving up any hope for a peaceful conclusion, Cole ejected his hidden blade, swinging it towards the assassin's face. It was to Cole's shock that the Drell caught it. Gripping the exposed blade, the Drell snapped the metal from the gauntlet.

Sliding his body under Cole's arm, the assassin threw him across the floor, causing 23 to land amongst a pile of fuel containers. Cole had barely enough time to look up before the assassin collected his gun and fired into the containers.

Cole awoke minutes later, the fire from the explosion dying out around him. His armor had protected him, yet the force was enough to knock him unconscious. He looked around, trying to locate the assassin, but only found the hidden blade laying on the floor, broken. As for the blade itself, it was undamaged. It was an easy fix, but this did nothing to quell the quiet rage Cole felt.

-_He broke my blade. Shepard better get to him first, or I'll break something of his. Preferably his neck_-

Facing the elevator, he approached the doors, only to hear a subtle click as they opened. A Red cloud blossomed from the small compartment, knocking 23 against the wall opposite the elevator. It took Cole less than a minute to realize what happened.

-_Bastard rigged the lift. I'm going to gut that lizard_-

Looking for an alterative route, Cole found it in the catwalks. He smiled grimly to himself. It had been a while since he was able to climb.

* * *

><p><em>8 hours earlier<em>

The dim sound of a knock reverberated through the room as 23 sat at his desk, pieces of his submachine gun littered around him. He didn't even look up as the door opened silently, courtesy the water guard. He was greeted with a very familiar and welcome tone.

"23. May I come in?"

Cole glanced up, smiling. There was a cute Quarian engineer outside his door with a box of tools. . How could be refuse her?

"You don't have to ask to come in, Tali."

"…Actually, I do."

He looked up quickly, only to find her eyeing the wall of water over the doorway with nervousness. It faded in seconds, and she stepped through quickly.

"I'm sorry Tali. I'll figure something out so it recognizes you."

She walked over to a panel next to the desk, and dropped her tools there. Next, she turned to Cole, walking past the desk she lowered her gaze to the collection of gun parts adorning his work space.

"Cole, what are you doing to your gun?"

He was attempting to fit a strange looking mod into the barrel of the gun.

"Garrus gave me this mod earlier. Said it could double the cooling capacity. Don't know how it's supposed to fit, though. Stupid thing is impossible to get into the barrel."

Tali picked the mod up, and turned away from Cole. Standing up, he moved behind her, placing his arms around her waist. She froze for a moment, then slowly relaxed.

She was still getting used to how open he was now. After that sunset, it was as if everything had changed. No longer did he move away from her under the assumption he was crowding her. Instead, he seemed to want to be near her every chance he got. Tali wasn't going to complain. She loved the feeling of him against her. While the topic of "other things" hadn't come up yet, she tried to just enjoy the simple pleasure of feeling him. However, it was getting harder to ignore those more primal urges. They were always there for her. Just suppressed. Ignored and marked for a later date. With the suicide mission coming up though, she realized this may be the last time she could indulge in such wild desires. Currently though, one step at a time was enough for her. What assisted her in this was Cole's understanding of her needs. Or believe of such understanding. He didn't' talk about those things.

As he placed his neck against hers, her mind emptied, and she dimly wondered: if she asked about such things, would he open up?

"So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She turned to face him, eyes wide through the mask. Tali hadn't asked him yet, but she considered it. What did he think she looked like? Cole had seen a Quarian without a mask. He knew the basic structure. Did he find them attractive?

"The heating unit in your room is shorting out. Normally not a problem, since you like it cold, but it's been affecting other nearby power couplings."

She leaned back and crossed her arms, a stance clearly indicating her amusement and slight annoyance.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with all the water in here. Just a guess though."

Cole came close to blushing slightly. He had sort of flooded the compartment when he set up the room. Things might have gotten shorted.

"I don't know, Tali. All the water in here is solid."

She simply pointed her three fingered hand towards the door, a gesture easily saying

_Really?_

"…You've got a point. What do you need help with?"

She turned back to the wall, placing Cole's gun mod on the table. Her voice was kidding, but with a tone of truth.

"Don't worry Cole. I've seen your repair work. I'll handle it on my own."

He opened his mouth to protest, when she cut him off.

"Also, that gun mod Garrus gave you is a joke. It's not even functional."

A look of confusion, followed by annoyance flowed onto Cole's face.

"What? Why would he do that? I spent an hour on this stupid thing."

Tali merely shrugged, her tools buzzing to life as she waited for the water to clear away from the wall.

"I mean It's like he was trying to….Oh."

"What?"

Cole sat down in his chair, a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"He gave it to me after I told him I needed to go over possible sparring lesson pitches with the commander. He seemed irritated by how long it was going to take."

Tali turned, head tilted in a puzzled manner.

"Extra sparring lessons? Why?"

"Seemed like a good idea. I don't know, I'm just thinking of possibilities. We have to be more prepared now that Cerberus is after us."

Tali fought the chill that the word Cerberus nearly brought her. Cole seemed far less perturbed by them, and she hoped it was partially because of her, but the uneasiness over the organization hadn't settled as soon as she hoped.

The buzz of the intercom interrupted her thoughts.

**+23, Shepard is requesting your assistance. Apparently she would like you to assist Dr. T'soni with some data mining while the squad attempts to contact the assassin+**

"On my way."

Cole moved to put his weapon back together.

"So, T'soni. Liara, right?"

Tali nodded. "You might want to refrain from calling her that. She doesn't know you."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

Tali shook her head. "Liara was one of the nicest people on the old Normandy. She shouldn't give you any trouble."

Cole nodded, and holstered his submachine gun. Pulling his hood and mask up, the water solidified over his body, his armor becoming much stronger.

"Don't worry about leaving the door unlocked, Tali. It'll let you leave and then cover back up."

"Oh, good. I was wondering about that….Cole?"

The door slid open as she spoke, and he turned to her.

"I mean 23…"

"Yes, Tali?"

She loved that tone he used with her. Sweet, comforting. But not childish. It made her feel secure in her choice of telling him how she had felt.

"You're looking for a cooling stabilizer for your gun. Did you forget you control ice?"

Cole stared at her, and then dropped his gaze.

"I can't believe I didn't think about that. Thanks so much Tali."

"No problem. Bye!"

Cole left, the metal door closing quietly. Tali stared at the entranceway, a smile hidden behind her helmet. She turned back to her work. It was more difficult than she had expected. This section of energy couplings had far more connections than the old Normandy had. It took her close to two hours to finish her work. Standing, Tali felt a tiredness sweep over her. She'd been awake about three hours past her shift, and was very much looking forward to her sleeping pod. She walked through Cole's room, glancing at the small collection of weapons and blades he had on the walls. Other than weapons and some comfortable pieces of living space, there wasn't much.

Tali wondered if that was by choice, of if Cole hadn't found anything worth keeping yet. Moving towards the bed, Tali was curious how comfortable it was. A bed like this was beyond a luxury for a Quarian. She tested the firmness of it, and found it to her liking. Soft, but with enough support she could still sit on it.

She was in no hurry, and she doubted Cole would be bothered if she just lay down for a few minutes. Placing her head against the pillow, Tali tried to imagine how warm and soft the sheets under her actually were. She would love to have a bed like this one day. A bed to wake up in, or snuggle deep under the covers when it got cold. Or a bed to… do other things.

It came to her with a quiet realization that if her and Cole were to become more…intimate… this is most likely where it would be. On this bed. She moved her arm up and down the fabric, imagining the feel of it on her skin. Imagining the feel of him, his lips on hers.

She could see it happening. Imagine the feel of it, or what it would feel like. Then, after they had exhausted themselves, they would fall asleep in each others arms, all in this wonderful bed. She focused more on that aspect, and soon failed to notice her eyes slowly shutting, and the soft warmth of sleep taking over.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter and the next were supposed to be two chapters, but I felt you guys deserved it as soon as possible. Yes, I'm back. In reality, I never left. Updates will be occasional, but they will come. This trilogy will be finished, I promise you guys. Might take a while, but don't worry. It'll be original, and the style has improved and will continue to do so. Same with my other stories. Also might go back and fix previous chapters, but it's so much work... Please, leave a review. Let me know how much of a fan base I have left.<em>

_Good to be back._


End file.
